Black Tangled Heart
by Morgana Black
Summary: Porque só amar, às vezes, não é o bastante. Sirius&Tonks&Remus. Realidade Alternativa.
1. Prólogo

_**Black Tangled Heart**_

**WARNING:** esta é uma fanfic UA (Universo Alternativo/ Realidade Alternativa), ou seja, em algum momento a autora em questão se achará no direito de alterar coisas do canon. 

_(Fanfic inspirada na música "Black Tangled Heart" da banda Silverchair)_

**----**

**Prólogo**

_"Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
Take these broken wings and learn to fly  
All your life  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise"  
(Blackbird - The Beatles)_

Sua _sentença de vida _havia sido dada. Antes, era apenas o desejo de vingança, mas agora era a vontade de recuperar tudo o que lhe fora tirado naqueles anos em que esteve no inferno.

O homem que conseguiu fugir de Azkaban e teve parte de seus planos realizada – obteve o perdão de Harry e Remus, isso era mais do que ele podia esperar para uma única noite – era apenas um espectro do que fora um dia.

Fios invisíveis, intrinsecamente trançados em firmes nós ataram toda uma profusão de sentimentos confusos. Cada nó, cada amarra era um pequeno fardo que lhe fora infligido ao longo dos anos, inclusive sua solidão, quando nem mesmo era capaz de ter a própria companhia - ou as lembranças eram tortuosas demais para que conseguisse suportá-las sem que utilizasse sua forma animaga.

Sorriu um sorriso verdadeiro, de felicidade. Estava livre, livre da culpa, daquele desejo maníaco que o moveu a fazer tudo o que fizera. Fora perdoado, era isso o que importava e estava disposto, mais do que nunca, a não desperdiçar nada do que a vida lhe oferecesse.

Como se fosse o prenúncio de seu futuro não tão distante, ele voava, nas asas do hipogrifo Bicuço, em direção ao nascer do sol, fugindo das trevas funestas que sempre o perseguiram desde a mais tenra infância.

O sol tingia de multicolorido o céu outrora negro: laranja, violeta, anil, mesclando-se ao cor-de-rosa que expulsava de vez a sua própria escuridão.

Era um prenúncio, ele deveria saber.


	2. Dearest Helpless

**Capítulo 1 – Dearest Helpless ¹**

"_Dearest helpless_

_Intent's not as bad as the action._

_Take a breath to distort the fear in your eyes" ¹_

_Caro Sirius, _

_Obrigado por sua última carta, a ave era enorme, quase não pôde passar pela minha janela.  
As coisas continuam na mesma por aqui. A dieta de Duda não está dando muito certo.  
Minha tia o pegou contrabandeando rosquinhas fritas e açucaradas para dentro do quarto, ontem. Meus tios disseram que vão ter de cortar a mesada dele caso ele continue fazendo isso, então Duda ficou com muita raiva e atirou pela janela o PlayStation. Isso é uma espécie de computador com muitos jogos. Foi realmente uma burrice porque agora ele não tem nem um Mega-Mutilation parte três para distrair as idéias.  
Eu vou bem, principalmente porque os Dursley estão apavorados que você possa aparecer e transformar eles em morcegos se eu pedir.  
Mas aconteceu uma coisa estranha, hoje de madrugada. Minha cicatriz doeu outra vez. A última vez que isto aconteceu foi porque Voldemort estava em Hogwarts. Mas acho que ele não pode estar por perto agora, pode? Você sabe se cicatrizes produzidas por um feitiço podem doer até anos depois?Vou mandar esta carta quando Edwiges voltar, no momento ela saiu para caçar. Diga olá ao Bicuço por mim. _

_Harry_

_PS:_ _Se quiser entrar em contato comigo, estarei na casa do meu amigo Rony Weasley até o fim do verão. O pai dele arranjou entradas para a gente assistir à Copa Mundial de Quadribol!_

Era a enésima vez – sem nenhum tipo de exagero – que Sirius relia a carta do afilhado. Todas as leituras provocavam as mesmas reações nele: primeiro o sorriso verdadeiro, por ver narradas com tanta simplicidade fatos corriqueiros da vida de Harry – a idéia de transformar os parentes trouxas de Harry em morcegos não lhe era nem um pouco desagradável. Era como se, finalmente, Sirius fizesse verdadeiramente parte da vida do afilhado, começasse a conhecê-lo em seus simples e pequenos detalhes.

Depois a expressão de genuína alegria era substituída por um franzir de testa, denotando que havia algo errado. Tudo o que dizia respeito à Voldemort era mais que preocupante. Se depois de anos a cicatriz de Harry voltara a arder e, coincidentemente ou não, na mesma época em que o rato traidor havia conseguido fugir, era sinal de que algo não estava indo bem.

Havia também outros acontecimentos curiosos, como o sumiço de Berta Jorkins e a confusão que acontecera na Copa Mundial de Quadribol. Sirius enfurecia-se só de pensar no quanto as autoridades do Ministério eram estúpidas por não se preocuparem devidamente com o ocorrido. Queria mandar tudo pro espaço e ir para perto do afilhado, não deixar que nada de ruim lhe acontecesse.

-Você também acha que está na hora de voltar, não é Bicuço?

Caso alguém visse aquela cena, acharia, no mínimo, curioso. A aparência de Sirius não era das melhores: ainda usando as vestes esfarrapadas de Azkaban, a única coisa que denunciava que não se tratava de um _Inferi _era o brilho sempre determinado de seus olhos. Os cabelos estavam longos, sujos e emaranhados, e suas unhas já haviam visto dias melhores. Além disso, o bruxo estava acompanhado por um hipogrifo (que, curiosamente, também estava foragido), com quem conversava ocasionalmente e, agora, com a companhia da coruja de Harry que o espiava com seus olhos ambarinos e sempre atentos.

Um quadro realmente _pitoresco - _há de se concluir.

_Harry,_

_Estou viajando para o norte imediatamente. A notícia sobre a sua cicatriz é o último de uma série de acontecimentos estranhos que têm chegado aos meus ouvidos.  
Se ela tornar a doer, procure imediatamente Dumbledore - dizem que ele tirou Olho- Tonto da aposentadoria, o que significa que tem identificado os sinais, mesmo que os outros não os vejam. _

_Logo entrarei em contato com você. Dê minhas lembranças a Rony e Hermione. Fique de olhos abertos, Harry. _

_Sirius_

Sirius prendeu cuidadosamente o pedaço de pergaminho na pata de Edwiges, que o encarava de volta com uma quase profunda reverência; como se tivesse a mais absoluta certeza de que alguém iria velar pelo seu dono.

-Entregue isso o mais rápido possível para o Harry, _menina!_ – Sirius murmurou, acariciando a penugem branca da coruja. – E não deixe que ele faça alguma besteira, sim?

E com esta recomendação, Edwiges inclinou levemente a cabeça como se aquiescesse e abriu as asas, ganhando os céus daquela tarde de outono.

Sirius observou a coruja distanciar-se rapidamente, enquanto se aproximava do local onde Bicuço repousava. O bruxo ficou longos minutos encarando o céu, a expressão em seu rosto cada vez mais sombria. Precisava voltar logo para a Inglaterra, não podia mais acompanhar aquela situação de longe.

Estava na hora de agir como um padrinho _deve _agir.

xxx

Desde muito jovens, os membros da família Black recebiam instruções nas artes mágicas. Quando não eram os mais velhos da família que cuidavam dessa parte, preceptores altamente recomendados eram incumbidos de ensinarem aos jovens bruxos puros-sangues as primeiras lições em magia e bruxaria. Portanto, aos onze de idade, quando ingressou em Hogwarts, Sirius Black possuía amplo conhecimento em Astronomia, fator que contribuiu para as suas notas altas não só nesta disciplina, embora detestasse ter que estudar o movimento e influência dos astros. Ou talvez lidar constantemente com os estudos astronômicos o lembrasse de suas origens – de que os Black eram os "filhos das estrelas".

Contudo, isso ficara para trás. Sirius deixara de se considerar um Black no momento em que saíra de casa aos dezesseis anos e passara a viver por sua própria conta. E, afora os Potter, que acolheram Sirius como se ele fosse um membro de sua família, a única pessoa que Sirius ainda considerava era sua prima Andrômeda que, apesar de ser alguns anos mais velha que ele, nutria uma afeição absurda por Sirius, a ponto dos dois passarem horas e horas conversando sobre os mais diversos assuntos.

Sirius estava agora na região sul da Inglaterra, escondendo-se com Bicuço em florestas e bosques, exceto nos momentos onde se disfarçava em sua forma animaga e perambulava em pequenos povoados buscando por notícias.

Estava se tornando cada vez mais complicado viajar com um hipogrifo sem chamar a atenção de bruxos ou trouxas. Sem a sua varinha, Sirius só podia se valer do seu poder de animago, que não era tão útil quando só podia se locomover ao voar nas costas de Bicuço.

Como poderia então se manter escondido ao se aproximar cada vez mais da região norte do país? Sozinho, ele conseguiria ficar sob a sua forma animaga, mas com a companhia de Bicuço (que a cada dia era mais importante para o bruxo) era muito mais complicado arranjar um esconderijo sem que houvesse risco para os dois.

Sirius precisava arranjar uma solução. E tinha que ser o mais rápido possível.

A opção óbvia era procurar Remus e ficar escondido com o amigo. Sabia que Remus não estava mais trabalhando como professor em Hogwarts – Sirius deduziu que o licantropo não iria permanecer no cargo após o que acontecera no final do ano anterior -, mas tudo ainda estava tão recente, que seria arriscado procurar Remus. Isso iria somente comprometer o amigo, que já passava por situações adversas demais.

Então, por quanto tempo ele deveria vagar sem rumo certo, até que sentisse que o momento era suficientemente seguro e oportuno para que pudesse aproximar-se de Harry? Não que Sirius se preocupasse consigo próprio e com a sua segurança: uma pessoa que arriscou tudo ao fugir de Azkaban e conseguiu manter-se longe dos dementadores por tanto tempo pode ser tudo, menos prudente. Ao menos no que dizia respeito à sua própria pessoa.

Mas a mínima possibilidade de comprometer Harry era o suficiente para deixar o bruxo mais que preocupado. Ele pouco se importava com o que pudesse lhe acontecer, desde que possuísse a certeza de que Harry estava seguro e feliz.

Pelo afilhado, Sirius se manteria cauteloso ao máximo.

O enorme cão negro enrodilhou-se em seu próprio corpo, os olhos cravados no céu estrelado. Estavam no começo de outubro, nenhum acontecimento grave havia sido noticiado n'O Profeta Diário, mas isso não acalmava o espírito inquieto de Sirius. O animago começou a achar que estava começando a ficar paranóico. Só podia ser isso.

Na escuridão serenamente silenciosa da floresta, as estrelas pareciam brilhar ainda mais. Reconheceu com facilidade a constelação de Andrômeda – a princesa acorrentada. E como todo pensamento inusitado, ou a maioria das idéias brilhantes, um pequeno facho de luz acendeu-se na mente de Sirius: talvez Andrômeda, assim como a princesa que fora oferecida em sacrifício para libertar o seu povo, fosse a sua salvação.

Sirius rejeitou a idéia na hora, mas no momento seguinte isso já nem lhe parecia tão absurdo: não via Andrômeda a longos anos, ele era considerado pela sociedade bruxa como um servo fiel de Voldemort, enquanto que sua prima era uma renegada por ter casado com um nascido trouxa... as possibilidades dele comprometer a prima eram mínimas.

Naquela noite, Sirius dormiu mais esperançoso. Talvez as estrelas fossem capazes de lhe trazer alguma resposta.

xxx

Talvez fosse uma obra do destino, ou mesmo sorte, mas Andrômeda continuava morando na mesma casa em um típico condado interiorano da Inglaterra.

Sirius lembrava-se vagamente da casa, do cheiro de biscoitos de chocolate recém saídos do forno e de uma garotinha tagarela que simplesmente não parava quieta por um segundo e que lançava olhadelas cobiçosas para a sua moto.

Só visitara a prima naquela casa uma única vez, que fora logo após ter saído de "casa" e ser extirpado da árvore genealógica dos Black. Naquela época tinha dezesseis anos, uma motocicleta voadora e mil planos para o seu futuro glorioso. Sirius achou que só o fato de não ter de respirar o ar venenoso que circulava por entre as paredes sombrias de Grimmauld Place, o faria verdadeiramente livre.

Mas ele só não podia contar que a desgraça se abateria sobre a sua vida e a de seus amigos de forma tão cruel: a guerra era mais impiedosa do que ele poderia imaginar.

xxx

Nymphadora Tonks não pensou que o seu primeiro ano como auror formada fosse começar tão tumultuado. Além de todo o alvoroço que se instalou na comunidade bruxa devido a fuga do bruxo das trevas Sirius Black da fortaleza de Azkaban, que era até então inexpugnável, acontecimentos muito curiosos têm marcado este período em especial: primeiro o desaparecimento de Berta Jorkins durante o período de férias. Embora metade do Ministério da Magia (inclusive a própria Tonks) estivesse convencido de que era mais uma das trapalhadas daquela bruxa, aquilo já estava ultrapassando os limites do aceitável; depois foi aquele ataque suspeitíssimo durante a Copa Mundial de Quadribol. A própria Tonks esteve lá, fazendo a segurança de algum figurão búlgaro de nome esquisito - mesmo que a função de um auror não fosse aquela - e presenciou todo o horror de ver a Marca Negra brilhando assustadoramente no céu.

Aquele episódio em particular deixara a jovem metamorfomaga verdadeiramente intrigada. Após mais de dez anos de "paz", um ataque de supostos Comensais da Morte não era algo tão simples assim. Principalmente após a fuga de um dos bruxos mais perigosos de que se tinha notícia, perdendo o posto só para o próprio Você-Sabe-Quem.

Não era algo que se podia dizer abertamente dentro da sede do Ministério da Magia, mas Tonks tinha uma leve suspeita de que algo andava absolutamente errado. Muito, muito errado mesmo. E só a simples possibilidade de se ter Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado andando por aí, a solta, com seu servo fiel de volta, era o suficiente para alvoroçar toda a comunidade bruxa.

E nisso, todo o crédito do mundo devia ser dado ao Ministro da Magia, porque não havia a ínfima probabilidade de se admitir que algo estivesse tremendamente errado, algo que maculasse a imagem do seu governo perfeito. Porque enquanto não houvesse algum indício realmente _concreto _(um ataque durante a Copa Mundial de Quadribol não parecia ser o suficiente), Fudge nunca iria admitir que houvesse essa possibilidade.

Eram esses detalhes que faziam Tonks repudiar o trabalho no Ministério da Magia: toda aquela dissimulação lhe dava uma impaciência absurda, embora amasse a sua profissão e tivesse a certeza de que era realmente aquilo que gostaria de fazer pelo resto de sua vida.

A jovem auror soltou um suspiro agoniado, o olhar passeando de maneira entediada pela sala onde trabalhava com o auror Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Por ser ainda inexperiente, Tonks havia sido designada para trabalhar com o auror mais velho e disso a jovem não tinha do que reclamar. Kingsley, apesar do seu senso de humor _peculiar_, era uma pessoa legal de se lidar: ao menos não tratava Tonks como se ela fosse uma adolescente idiota, a respeito do seu jeito um pouco _espontâneo_ _demais _e dos cabelos coloridos.

Nos últimos dois meses a dupla trabalhava arduamente em busca de pistas que levassem ao lugar onde Sirius Black estava escondido. Tonks costumava brincar com o assunto – na tentativa de descontrair o clima constantemente tenso no Quartel dos Aurores – dizendo que, caso eles _realmente_ achassem Sirius Black, também encontrariam o covil do próprio Você-Sabe-Quem e que acabariam estuporando dois trasgos com um feitiço só.

Várias vezes Tonks fora repreendida por isso, mas curiosamente, todas as broncas foram dadas por sua mãe, Andrômeda Tonks. A Sra. Tonks tinha a firme certeza de que, entre todos os membros da família Black, Sirius era o único por quem ela seria capaz de colocar a mão no fogo e jurar perante Merlin a inocência dele. Sirius e Andrômeda eram parentes próximos, o primo mais querido de Andrômeda – segundo a própria. E aceitar que ele se deixara corromper como os demais parentes era demais para a Sra. Tonks.

Por vezes Tonks achava que a mãe estivesse se iludindo demais, mas Andrômeda afirmava ser uma das poucas pessoas que tivera a oportunidade de conhecer Sirius Black de verdade.

Talvez a teimosia fosse hereditária, porque não havia jeito de dissuadir Andrômeda do contrário – Nymphadora tinha essa certeza a cada dia.

Como resultado, a jovem acabou por engolir o que dizia e se resignar a passar dia após dia em busca de algo que ninguém mais tinha esperança de alcançar. Se o bruxo havia conseguido fugir de Azkaban, certamente não iria aparecer assim, tão fácil.

Voltando para o presente, Tonks quedou-se surpresa por estar a tanto tempo encarando o rosto emaciado do bruxo que a espiava do outro lado da sala.

Os vários cartazes que estavam espalhados naquele cubículo pareciam vigiá-la, aprisioná-la de uma forma estranha. Era como se o olhar daquele bruxo fosse capaz de queimá-la por dentro, perturbá-la. Tonks reprimiu um arrepio incômodo, aproximando-se do cartaz mais próximo. Apesar da aparência _maníaca, _a Auror não podia negar que o olhar daquele bruxo tinha algo de intrigante.

_Sirius Black tinha olhos de tempestade, _ela constataria mais tarde e, curiosamente, muito mais cedo do que supunha.

xxx

Quem passasse por aquela pacífica rua àquela hora, veria apenas um enorme cão negro vagabundeando pela vizinhança, talvez em busca de algo para comer. Ninguém reparou o brilho excessivamente inteligente daqueles orbes cinzentos, ou a forma como o cão examinava cuidadosamente a casa de número cinco da Rua das Nereidas. ²

Vez ou outra Sirius ausentava-se, somente para saber se estava tudo bem com Bicuço, que ficara escondido nas cercanias da Vila onde Andrômeda morava.

Sirius estudava a rotina dos Tonks de maneira quase obsessiva. Queria resolver logo aquilo, aproximar-se da prima e descobrir se todas as suas suposições estavam corretas, se Andrômeda realmente o acolheria. Mas não podia simplesmente aparecer do nada, esperando que a mulher aceitasse a sua história, aceitasse a sua inocência. Não ousava imaginar o que a prima pensava dele no presente momento.

Talvez ele tivesse sido inconseqüente demais ao resolver tão rapidamente que deveria procurar a prima. Ou talvez aquela fosse uma maneira de retomar o elo para com uma das coisas do passado que ele mais prezava no mundo. Porque uma coisa parecia estar intrinsecamente ligada à outra e tudo o que fazia parte de seu passado lhe voltava à memória com mais intensidade.

E afinal, aquela era uma das resoluções do bruxo: reaver tudo o que lhe fora tirado durante o tempo em que ficou confinado em Azkaban.

xxx

-Ahhh, mas eu não acredito que a _digníssima_ auror resolveu nos dar a honra de sua visita! – Andrômeda exclamou, arregalando exageradamente os olhos, numa imitação quase perfeita de sua filha, assim que abriu a porta de entrada do pequeno sobrado.

-Mãe, deixa de ser exagerada! – Tonks revirou os olhos, para logo em seguida depositar um beijo estalado no rosto da mãe. – Tem quinze dias que eu almocei aqui, sem contar que eu mando corujas quase todo dia. Não é possível que tudo isso seja saudades minhas.

-Pois, pra mim, você vai ser sempre a minha garotinha e eu sempre vou sentir sua falta aqui em casa, Nymphadora.

Tonks já estava pronta para protestar – a força do hábito _sempre_ fazia com que ela reclamasse do próprio nome, quando um barulho metálico vindo da cozinha fez as duas, mãe e filha, rirem gostosamente.

Andrômeda riu e enroscou o braço no braço de Nymphadora, retribuindo o beijo, mas antes que ela fechasse a porta da casa novamente, Tonks demorou-se alguns poucos segundos na soleira, as sobrancelhas franzidas e o olhar vasculhando a rua silenciosa.

-Nymphadora? – Andrômeda arqueou as sobrancelhas, notando a mudança no comportamento da filha. – Aconteceu algo?

-Nada não... – Tonks murmurou, sacudindo a cabeça e passando a mão pelos cabelos curtos. – Tinha um cachorro esquisito quando eu cheguei e pensei que ele estivesse me seguindo. – acabou dando de ombros, enquanto sua mãe a conduzia em direção à cozinha, onde um cheiro convidativo fez a auror salivar em expectativa. – Deve ser esse cheiro que atraiu o cachorro, eu acho.

-Então, é isso o que o seu pai chama de um "jantar especial" para nós. – Andrômeda sorriu, quando as duas chegaram à cozinha, puxando a varinha do bolso do casaco e ajeitando as panelas vazias que jaziam espalhadas no chão. Era quase como se a cozinha tivesse sido invadida por pelúcios. – Me expulsou da cozinha a noite inteira para "preparar o jantar" e, mais um pouco, encontraria tudo destruído aqui. Depois eu me pergunto a quem Nymphadora puxou.

O homem de cabelos castanhos apenas sorriu, encolhendo os ombros. Ted Tonks podia argumentar como fosse que isso nunca seria suficiente para vencer as respostas das suas duas garotas. O que uma tinha de tagarela, a outra tinha de cínica. _Uma dupla e tanto._

-Tudo bem, Dora? – Ted Tonks puxou a filha para um abraço, despenteando os cabelos coloridos da metamorfomaga. – Pegou algum bruxo malvado antes do almoço? Ou quem sabe foram dois?

-Nahn, nenhuma novidade hoje, papai. – Tonks suspirou, sentando-se à mesa, enquanto Andrômeda começava a servir o jantar. – Mas o Scrimgeour tem deixado todos os aurores enlouquecidos em busca de Sirius Black. Talvez eu tenha que partir em missão com o Kingsley e mais outros dois aurores, pra averiguar se ele esteve mesmo fazendo contato com bruxos russos.

A atmosfera na pequena cozinha na casa dos Tonks mudou sensivelmente. O ar parecia mais frio e até mesmo o cheiro inebriante da comida já não parecia tão intenso. Andrômeda enrijeceu a expressão em seu rosto, tentando aparentar uma serenidade que não possuía: acreditar que Sirius fazia parte da mesma _estirpe _de sua irmã Bellatrix era inconcebível. Não o Sirius que ela conheceu desde bebê e que sempre berrava para os quatro cantos do mundo o quanto repudiava a doutrina do _Toujours Pur_.

-Mãe, eu sei que a senhora acredita que o Black seja inocente e tudo o mais, mas é meu trabalho procurar por ele, não é? – Tonks tocou a mão de Andrômeda e admitiu francamente: - Se a senhora acredita _mesmo_ que ele seja inocente, eu também acredito. Mas eu tenho que separar isso do meu lado profissional. Ou ao menos "fingir"que tenho que fazer as coisas dessa forma.

-Dora tem razão, Andie. – Ted interveio, com seu tom de voz calmo e grave. – Ela é uma _auror_ e não pode simplesmente entrar no Ministério da Magia e anunciar que Sirius Black é inocente. Vão mandar a pobrezinha para o St. Mungus na hora, achando que perdeu o juízo.

-E não é verdade, pai? – Tonks deu uma piscada cúmplice ao pai, abrindo um sorrisinho travesso. – Pra acharem que eu perdi o juízo, precisa ser algo muito grave. Todo mundo sabe que eu nunca tive juízo mesmo.

-Ahh, vocês dois! – Andrômeda sacudiu a cabeça, os longos cabelos castanhos acompanhando o movimento. – Tratem de jantar logo, antes que a comida esfrie. E você, Sr. Tonks, – e apontou uma concha de ensopado para o marido, tencionando ser ameaçadora. – não fique dando idéias à Nymphadora. Ela por si só já é imaginativa demais.

Os três acabaram rindo e entabulando uma conversa qualquer sobre o trabalho do Sr. Tonks. Ted tinha um pequeno negócio que fazia adaptações para bruxos que pretendiam morar em casas trouxas e queriam ter os seus pequenos confortos mágicos. Volta e meia Ted acabava tendo que tratar algum assunto com Arthur Weasley – que trabalhava na Seção de Mau Uso dos Artefatos Trouxas – e isso acabava por lhe render boas anedotas.

Era por volta das onze horas da noite quando Tonks resolveu ir embora. Os protestos de Andrômeda eram comuns nesse momento, mas a auror já estava habituada ao excesso de zelo da própria mãe.

Novamente, quando estava na soleira da entrada do pequeno sobrado, aquela estranha sensação de estar sendo observada lhe arrepiou os pêlos da nuca. Tudo bem que ela sempre fora considerada distraída demais pelos colegas de profissão e a sua percepção nunca era levada a sério, mas havia algo decididamente estranho naquela noite. Como se tudo ao redor fosse hostil demais.

-Nymphadora, você tem certeza que não prefere ir até Londres usando a rede de Flú? – Andrômeda perguntou, abraçando o próprio corpo para se proteger da rajada de vento frio daquela noite outonal.

-Mãe, eu detesto usar a rede de Flú, sempre fico espirrando por horas. – Tonks respondeu distraidamente, porque algo lá fora chamara a sua atenção e ela já havia empunhado a varinha, deixando a mãe surpresa.

-Querida, o que...

-Shh! – Tonks arregalou os olhos, espichando o pescoço, como se tentasse enxergar algo. – A senhora viu aquilo ali, indo em direção aos fundos do quintal?

Andrômeda franziu o cenho, mas logo uma expressão tão intrigada quanto a de sua filha dominou as suas feições. Ela também vira: havia algo se movimentando no seu jardim, como se fugisse. Cogitou a possibilidade de chamar Ted, mas ao ver que Nymphadora já seguia o estranho vulto, só teve tempo de fechar a porta e sussurrar um feitiço qualquer para trancá-la.

Mãe e filha caminharam cautelosamente por entre os arbustos e canteiros de rosas, fazendo o mínimo de barulho possível, e nisso as folhas amareladas de outono contribuíram muito. O chão úmido de orvalho mostrava que havia pegadas de um animal. Tonks suspirou um tantinho mais aliviada, lembrando do estranho cão que vira horas mais cedo, mas o alívio durou o pouco tempo que antecedeu ao seu olhar recaindo para a mudança que se operara nas pegadas, que agora eram humanas.

-_Lumus!­ – _Andrômeda sussurrou, iluminando o quintal bem cuidado, até que o facho de luz incidisse sobre o único carvalho que havia ali e um vulto se sobressaísse como que saído de uma história fantástica.

-Andie?

Voz rouca, quase inumana, como se não fizesse muito uso dela. A aparência tão selvagem e abandonada quanto se pode imaginar. A visão de Sirius Black ali, na decoração bucólica de seu jardim era quase surreal. A única reação de Andrômeda Tonks foi levar a mão livre à boca, contendo a exclamação de choque que certamente escaparia de seus lábios.

-Por favor, Andie, me escuta, eu preciso explicar...

Instintivamente Tonks já estava com a varinha pronta para executar um feitiço estuporante, mas o bruxo já havia se voltado para ela, o olhar tão desesperado e alucinado – parecendo quase demente – erguendo as mãos em rendição.

-Eu estou desarmado, não tenho como fazer mal algum a vocês. – Sirius aproximou-se alguns passos, forçando a voz a sair mais segura. – Por favor, Andrômeda, me escuta. Eu só preciso disso.

Tonks olhou da mãe para o bruxo, incapaz de dizer algo. Definitivamente, aquele ano estava sendo bem movimentado. Mais até do que ela seria capaz de imaginar. Mas não chegou a ficar realmente surpresa quando sua mãe guardara a própria varinha no bolso do casaco e fizera um gesto para que ela, Tonks, também fizesse o mesmo.

Andrômeda já havia tomado a sua decisão há muito tempo.

xxx

-Então, deixa ver se eu entendi bem... – Tonks jogou o corpo para trás, apoiando as costas displicentemente no espaldar da cadeira. – aquele atentado contra os trouxas não foi feito por você, mas pelo tal Peter Pettigrew que, assim como você, também era um animago ilegal?

Sirius meneou a cabeça em concordância, o peito magro subindo e descendo devido a sua respiração rápida demais. Ele e os Tonks estavam na cozinha da casa, e Andrômeda já havia revirado o cômodo inteiro em busca de comida, colocando tudo à disposição do primo, que comia – ou melhor, _devorava_ – o que era posto na sua frente.

-Uau! – Tonks arregalou os olhos e Sirius notou que aquele era um gesto habitual da garota, assim como o modo como ela passava a mão pelos cabelos curtos. – E você foi preso sem um julgamento, sem nenhuma prova realmente concreta de que tudo isso foi culpa sua?

-Exatamente. – Sirius abriu um sorriso cínico que fez novamente os pêlos da nuca de Tonks arrepiarem-se. Era aquele mesmo olhar meio alucinado que o bruxo exibia nos vários cartazes espalhados pela comunidade bruxa, só que agora ao vivo e a cores. – O Ministério não costuma ligar para fatos ou provas concretas, o que importa é mostrar que eles conseguiram prender um número "x" de suspeitos, mesmo que isso possa estar errado.

-Nymphadora é uma auror formada... – Ted começou a dizer, ao que foi interrompido pela filha.

-E eu sei bem o quanto o Ministério esconde fatos e evidências, papai. – Ela retrucou, mas ainda indecisa se acreditava totalmente ou não no que Sirius contara a eles. – Isso não é mentira pra ninguém.

-Andrômeda, eu _vi_ o Harry no final do último semestre. Se eu realmente estivesse aliado à Voldemort – o ar pareceu esfriar mais um tanto, embora o olhar de Sirius tornasse a ficar mais lúcido e a sua voz soasse mais eloqüente. – eu tive a oportunidade perfeita para fazer algum mal a ele, caso eu quisesse e tivesse essa intenção, mas não fiz. O garoto acredita em mim, ele conhece a verdade. Merlin sabe que eu nunca seria capaz de trair James e Lily, fazer todas aquelas coisas por causa de um bruxo megalomaníaco feito Voldemort.

O ar que até então esteve preso nos pulmões de Andrômeda Tonks foi solto aos pouquinhos, uma onda de alívio e uma certa alegria curvando os seus lábios em um sorriso.

-Você pode acreditar em mim, Andie? – Sirius disse num sopro, os orbes cinzentos perscrutando o rosto de Andrômeda, que permanecia tal qual ele se recordava: tão enigmática e única quanto antes.

-Eu nunca deixei de acreditar de você. Nunca quis perder a esperança nesse meu primo cabeça-dura. – E sorriu comovida, mas ainda indignada com as injustiças que aconteceram naqueles anos todos. – E o que você pretende fazer agora?

-Estou viajando para o norte do país, quero ficar perto de Harry. – Sirius passou a mão pelos cabelos ainda sujos e desalinhados, como se não se importasse com o seu estado físico deplorável. – Coisas muito estranhas têm acontecido e eu quero estar por perto caso algo aconteça.

-Não se preocupe, Sirius, você pode ficar aqui por quanto tempo precisar. – Andrômeda disse com firmeza, sustentando o olhar para o ar de incredulidade do marido. – Nós tomaremos todas as providências possíveis, aqui você estará seguro.

-Mas e o emprego de Nymphadora? – Ted interpôs.

-Pai, você acha _mesmo_ que vão procurar Sirius Black aqui, na casa dos pais de uma auror? –Tonks apoiou a mãe prontamente, ficando cada vez mais convencida da inocência do primo. – Sem contar que ninguém no Ministério sabe que ele é um animago ilegal.

-Me desculpe Sirius, não é nada contra você, mas eu apenas me preocupo com a segurança da minha família. – Ted suspirou, vencido pelas outras duas.

Sirius aquiesceu em concordância. Conhecia aquela cena, aquele discurso. Quase podia ouvir a voz de James em sua mente, determinada como nunca, afirmando que faria tudo para proteger a própria família. Ele compreendia perfeitamente bem essa necessidade vital de proteger aqueles a quem se ama.

Mas dessa vez ele faria de tudo para não decepcionar aquela família.

O perdão obtido fora o suficiente para desatar um dos muitos nós que atavam toda aquela confusão de sentimentos em seu peito.

Sirius Black começou a acreditar que poderia realmente recuperar o tempo perdido.

---

¹ Dearest Helpless – música da banda Silverchair e que pode ser encontrada na faixa 6 do CD "Neon Ballroom". E pode ser traduzida como algo semelhante à "caríssimo desamparado".

² Nereidas – Ninfas do mar (uma tentativa tosca da minha parte em fazer um trocadilho ou alguma brincadeirinha do tipo, já que eu não tinha noção de onde instalar a casa dos Tonks e não encontrei nenhuma informação sobre isso. Ô.o)


	3. Golden Years

**Capítulo 2 – Golden Years ¹**

_Não me convenceu, Harry.  
Estou de volta ao país e bem escondido. Quero que me mantenha informado de tudo que estiver acontecendo em Hogwarts. Não use Edwiges, troque de corujas e não se preocupe comigo, cuide-se. Não se esqueça do que lhe disse sobre a cicatriz.  
Sirius_

Como sempre, Edwiges aguardou lealmente a resposta que deveria levar para Harry. A coruja piou baixinho, satisfeita, quando Sirius acariciou sua plumagem branca, ao prender o sucinto bilhete que acabara de escrever.

O excesso de zelo de Harry para com ele, Sirius, era comovente. Toda aquela preocupação para que ele permanecesse seguro lhe dava uma sensação boa de ser realmente querido. Contudo, o momento exigia que Sirius permanecesse alerta a qualquer sinal, a qualquer indício do aparecimento de Voldemort ou seus comensais. Não podia se dar ao luxo de ficar sob a "proteção" de um adolescente de quatorze anos.

Sirius ficou sabendo, nesse meio tempo, que Alastor Moody havia sido contratado como professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas em Hogwarts.

Dumbledore não tiraria o ex-auror da aposentadoria à toa.

Mas por enquanto, Sirius não podia fazer muita coisa. Harry certamente estava sendo bem cuidado, Dumbledore estava atento a tudo o que estava acontecendo.

Edwiges piou novamente, impaciente, e com um meio sorriso Sirius abriu a pequena clarabóia do sótão, ao que a coruja abriu as asas e levantou vôo. Era o local mais seguro da casa, ao menos era o que o bruxo considerava. Sem contar que ali ele poderia ter uma certa privacidade, mas sem perturbar a rotina da família Tonks.

Fazia pouco mais de dez dias que ali chegara, mas era notável a mudança que se operara nele: os cabelos estavam curtos novamente, o rosto barbeado e menos emaciado, usando vestes limpas e alimentando-se devidamente.

Ele redescobrira o quanto era prazeroso tomar um bom banho quente, ou o aroma leve e reconfortante de usar roupas limpas, o toque macio dos cobertores que o protegiam do frio da noite.

E era extremamente única aquela sensação de se sentir um "alguém" outra vez, de não ser aquele ser que sobrevivia através de sua obstinação e loucura.

Sirius estava se reencontrando em seu mais íntimo, voltando a se conhecer, desenterrando emoções que ele julgara estarem adormecidas.

_xxx_

_Caro Sirius,  
Você me disse para mantê-lo informado do que está acontecendo em Hogwarts, então aqui vai: não sei se você já sabe, mas vão realizar um Torneio Tribruxo este ano e, na noite de sábado, fui escolhido para ser o quarto campeão. Não sei quem pôs o meu nome no Cálice de Fogo, mas não fui eu. O outro campeão de Hogwarts é Cedrico Diggory da Lufa-Lufa.  
Espero que você esteja OK, e Bicuço também.  
Harry_

_xxx_

_O_ sótão estava um pouco diferente do que ela se recordava: as caixas com antigos pertences estavam organizadas num canto do aposento, deixando um espaço livre o suficiente para acomodar uma antiga cama de armar e uma poltrona que Andrômeda transfigurara, podendo passar como nova com tranqüilidade.

Não era o quarto de hóspedes ideal, contudo Sirius parecia confortável ali. Ou quem sabe a sua aparência era o que lhe desse aquela impressão de bem-estar, pois ele já não se parecia com a pessoa que ali chegara algumas semanas antes.

Era a primeira vez que se encontrava totalmente a sós na presença de Sirius. Tonks não era uma pessoa tímida, tampouco reservada; mas ela se sentia vagamente intimidada por ele. Ou talvez fosse ainda a surpresa por tê-lo ali, uma situação mais que inusitada.

Tonks ainda o observou por alguns poucos segundos, antes de sentir que era igualmente observada. Não com hostilidade, Sirius apenas estava surpreso por ver a garota parada no umbral da porta, as mãos nos bolsos do casaco, parecendo tão avoada com o seu ar juvenil.

-Beleza? – Ela cumprimentou, ao que ele respondeu com um breve aceno.

Mais alguns longos e intermináveis segundos de silêncio, em que ela continuou observando o aposento e, vez ou outra, lançando olhadelas falsamente desinteressadas para Sirius. Até que a curiosidade falou mais alto e ela não conseguiu reprimir as palavras:

-Sabe, é meio absurdo pensar em tudo o que você nos contou. – Tonks mordeu o lábio inferior, aproximando-se. – Digo, toda a armação do Pettigrew, a traição dele, sua prisão sem julgamento... é tudo tão...

-Fantasioso? – Sirius arqueou as sobrancelhas, parecendo indolente.

-Não, eu ia dizer que é injusto. – Fez uma pequena pausa, tempo suficiente para tomar fôlego. –Como era a sua vida lá, em Azkaban? – A jovem piscou algumas vezes, até se dar conta de que já havia falado aquilo que vinha lhe martelando a mente desde que Sirius chegara à casa de seus pais. –Com os dementadores e tudo. Como era?

Sirius ergueu o rosto e encarou a jovem. As íris cinzentas pareciam ter escurecido um tanto mais, o olhar vago perdendo-se no labirinto tortuoso das lembranças.

-Você já estava muito próximo de um dementador, Tonks? – A voz soou mais baixa e rouca do que ele gostaria, mas era como se a simples menção daquelas criaturas fosse capaz de trazer aquela atmosfera de frio e desesperança.

-Claro que sim, durante o meu treinamento para auror. – E então um arrepio incômodo desceu sua espinha. – Visitar Azkaban fazia parte do nosso preparo. Se bem que nós nunca ficávamos muito tempo lá dentro, não era saudável.

O bruxo pigarreou algumas vezes, acomodando-se melhor na poltrona onde estava sentado. Fez um gesto para Tonks, que se sentou na beirada da cama, atenta e silenciosa como uma criança prestes a ouvir uma história nova.

-Uma coisa é você estar na presença de um dementador com a sua varinha, lúcido, dono de sua razão e de seus poderes, mesmo que isso te deixe mais enfraquecido. Outra coisa é você se ver enterrado vivo no meio deles, sem varinha, sem esperanças, acusado de um crime que não cometeu, embora eu tivesse a intenção de matar o maldito Pettigrew. – Sirius inclinou-se para frente, parecendo sombrio. – Imagine como é viver, ou melhor, sobreviver, tendo apenas as suas piores lembranças, tudo aquilo que você deseja esquecer. Porque você sabe que os dementadores sugam todas as melhores memórias, alimentam-se do que há de mais importante e precioso em você, até que você fique tão mau e desumano quanto eles.

Tonks arregalou levemente os olhos, mas não foi capaz de dizer nenhuma palavra. Não havia o que dizer; Sirius não buscava consolo. Ele só desejava acabar com toda a culpa que sentia e vingar-se de quem causou aquela tragédia.

-No fundo, eu havia aceitado ser preso em Azkaban. Não resisti quando o Esquadrão de Execução das Leis da Magia me pegou. Não havia como provar a minha inocência sem incriminar outras pessoas.

-Como assim?

-A animagia. Eu poderia alegar que eu, James e Pettigrew éramos animagos ilegais, que Pettigrew conseguiu escapar usando os seus poderes. – Sirius disse pausadamente. Mas entrar no assunto da animagia era um terreno perigoso. Tonks poderia ficar curiosa acerca do motivo que levou ele e os outros a se tornarem animagos. E isso acabaria implicando Remus, os marotos e outros assuntos que só diziam respeito a eles. – Mas no fundo acabou sendo útil manter os meus poderes em segredo. Ficando na minha forma animaga, um cachorro, eu conseguia me manter mais lúcido e isso facilitou a minha fuga.

-Faz sentido. – Tonks tamborilava os dedos no colchão, um pé inquieto batendo no assoalho. – Como cachorro, você não era tão humano quanto antes e os dementadores não podiam te fazer tão mal.

-Exatamente. – Sirius abriu um sorriso diante da perspicácia da garota. Ela era mais atenta do que se podia supor. – Eu consegui me preservar naqueles anos todos, planejando a minha fuga e o que eu faria após isso. Não era algo bom, era um pensamento obsessivo. Então os dementadores não podiam tirar aquilo de mim.

-Nymphadora, chame o Sirius para jantar!

Como se houvesse despertado de um transe, Tonks sacudiu a cabeça, sentindo que uma onda morna percorria o seu corpo novamente, afastando aquela sombra gélida que pairava sobre eles.

xxx

Tonks mantinha Sirius informado acerca de tudo o que estivesse relacionado ao Ministério da Magia. Embora a própria não tivesse essa consciência, lhe dava um frêmito de excitação pensar que agia de forma tão subversiva. A sensação de perigo mexia com uma parte quase incontrolável da auror.

Mas aquilo era um segredo que ela não ousava trazer à luz do dia.

Tornara-se até mesmo... interessante, a busca por Sirius Black. Ver todos os esforços que os seus colegas faziam para encontrá-lo tinha um quê de divertido: Dawlish estufava o peito com arrogância e exclamava para quem quisesse ouvir que ele iria achar Black, mesmo que fosse no covil dos Comensais da Morte. E Tonks não conseguia conter o sorrisinho petulante diante daquilo tudo.

Mas ao mesmo tempo em que aquilo lhe rendia boas risadas, era cada vez mais revoltante ver o quanto o Ministério era cego, obtuso. Tacanho – no sentido mais pejorativo.

Contudo, Tonks não conseguia se sentir totalmente à vontade na presença de Sirius. Mesmo a auror morando em Londres, era comum que ela visitasse os pais com freqüência, mas agora, essas visitas a deixavam cada vez mais ansiosa: não é todo mundo que tem um foragido escondido em casa.

E havia mais outra coisa, mais outro pequeno segredo que a auror tentava dissimular: o olhar de Sirius tinha algo que fazia com que arrepios incômodos lhe percorressem a espinha e a deixassem alvoroçada.

Era o tal olhar tempestuoso, tão cheio de coisas que Tonks não era capaz de compreender, mas que ela viria a conhecer algumas de suas várias nuances.

_xxx_

_Harry,  
Não posso dizer tudo que gostaria em uma carta, é arriscado demais se a coruja for interceptada - precisamos conversar cara a cara. Você pode dar um jeito de estar junto à lareira na Torre da Grfinória à uma hora da manhã, no dia 22 de novembro?  
Sei melhor do que ninguém que você é capaz de se cuidar e, enquanto estiver perto de Dumbledore e Moody, acho que ninguém conseguirá lhe fazer mal. Porém, parece que alguém está tendo algum sucesso. Inscrever você nesse torneio deve ter sido muito arriscado, principalmente debaixo do nariz de Dumbledore.  
Fique vigilante, Harry. Continuo querendo saber de tudo que acontecer de anormal. Mande uma resposta sobre o dia 22 de novembro o mais cedo que puder.  
Sirius_

_xxx_

A resposta de Harry não tardou a chegar, confirmando a conversa através da lareira na sala comunal da grifinória.

Sirius sentia-se de mãos e pés atados, podendo agir só a distância e sem fazer nada de concreto pelo afilhado. A notícia de que alguém inscrevera Harry no Torneio Tribruxo o fazia perder noites em claro, tentando encontrar alguma solução ou pista que o fizesse desvendar aquele emaranhado de coisas confusas. Sirius dava voltas e voltas, conjeturando as mil possibilidades de que poderia se valer para resolver aquela situação. Tudo em vão.

Só lhe restava sorver cada mínima notícia que Tonks pudesse trazer ou que ele conseguisse obter através dos jornais – o que não era muita coisa, visto que O Profeta Diário só publicava aquilo que era conveniente ao governo.

Mas, finalmente, o dia 22 de novembro chegara e Sirius estava ansioso para falar com o afilhado.

Era uma inconseqüência ultrapassar todos os limites da cautela. Se alguém o pegasse na rede de Flú haveria problemas não só para Harry, mas também para a família de Andrômeda, que o acolhera sem maiores problemas.

A casa dos Tonks estava silenciosa, Ted e Andrômeda já haviam se recolhido e Nymphadora estava em Londres, como de costume. Sirius desceu cautelosamente até a sala de estar, orientando-se através da posição dos móveis dispostos ali. Acendeu apenas uma pequena lamparina que ficava próximo à lareira e encontrou o recipiente contendo pó de flú.

-Sala comunal da grifinória. Hogwarts! – O bruxo disse com clareza, assim que atirara as cinzas nas chamas da lareira, que rugiram ao atingirem o característico tom verde-esmeralda.

Assim que sua cabeça "surgira" na tão conhecida sala comunal da grifinória, viu a expressão de surpresa do afilhado, que já o aguardava ali. Sirius permitiu-se sentir um pouco de alívio e alegria naquele momento: era como se o tempo não tivesse passado e ele tivesse James de volta, e os dois estariam preparando mais um plano mirabolante contra algum sonserino desavisado.

-Sirius, como é que você vai indo? – O garoto agachou-se em frente à lareira, um sorriso de pura alegria que chegava a alcançar os olhos verdes.

-Eu não sou importante, como vai você? - perguntou Sirius sério. Novamente, aquele estranho sentimento de afeto e cuidado guiou os seus atos. A preocupação com aquele garoto que já era tão forte e bravo era maior que tudo.

Harry respirou fundo e começou a falar. Todas as ansiedades e medos acerca do Torneio Tribruxo, o aborrecimento por Ron não falar mais com ele, as conversas e cochichos a respeito dele... tudo aquilo que o afligia o garoto pôs para fora, falando sem parar.

Sirius apenas ouvia, deixando que Harry falasse a vontade, a expressão em seu rosto ficando cada vez mais sombria.

Tudo aquilo que Harry lhe contava só fazia aumentar as suas suspeitas: saber que Karkaroff, um ex-comensal da morte, rondava Hogwarts, mesmo sendo diretor da Durmstrang, não era nada animador. Sirius tinha boas razões para desconfiar do bruxo e de suas intenções. Colocar Harry no Torneio Tribruxo era uma oportunidade perfeita para atacá-lo e fazer parecer um acidente. Não, com certeza havia muita coisa por detrás desse "imprevisto". E Dumbledore certamente já havia notado todos os sinais, não podia ser pura e simplesmente paranóia.

-Então... que é que você está me dizendo? - perguntou o garoto hesitante, quando Sirius expôs sua teoria. - Karkaroff vai tentar me matar? Mas... por quê?

Sirius hesitou.

-Tenho ouvido coisas muito estranhas - disse pausadamente. -Os Comensais da Morte parecem andar um pouco mais ativos do que o normal ultimamente. Mostraram-se publicamente na Copa Mundial de Quadribol, não foi? Alguém projetou a Marca Negra no céu... e, além disso, você ouviu falar na bruxa do Ministério da Magia que está desaparecida?

-Berta Jorkins?

-Exatamente... ela desapareceu na Albânia, e sem dúvida foi lá que diziam ter visto Voldemort pela última vez... e ela saberia que ia haver um Torneio Tribruxo, não é?

-É, mas... não é muito provável que ela tivesse dado de cara com Voldemort, ou é?

-Ouça, eu conheci Berta Jorkins - disse Sirius sério. - Esteve em Hogwarts no meu tempo, alguns anos mais adiantada do que seu pai e eu. E era uma idiota. Muito bisbilhoteira, mas completamente desmiolada. Não é uma boa combinação, Harry. Eu diria que ela poderia ser facilmente atraída para uma arapuca.

-Então... então Voldemort poderia ter descoberto tudo sobre o torneio? É isso que você quer dizer? Você acha que Karkaroff poderia estar aqui por ordem dele?

-Não sei - disse Sirius lentamente. - Não sei... Karkaroff não me parece o tipo que voltaria para Voldemort a não ser que soubesse que o lorde teria poder suficiente para protegê-lo. Mas quem pôs o seu nome no Cálice de Fogo fez isso de caso pensado, e não posso deixar de achar que o torneio seria uma boa ocasião para atacar você e fazer parecer que foi um acidente.

-Até onde posso ver, parece um plano muito bom - disse Harry desolado. - Só precisam sentar-se e esperar que os dragões façam o serviço por eles.

-Certo... esses dragões - disse Sirius, falando agora muito rapidamente. - Tem um jeito, Harry. Não ceda à tentação de usar um Feitiço Estuporante, os dragões são fortes, e têm demasiado poder mágico para serem nocauteados por um único feitiço. É preciso meia dúzia de bruxos para dominar um dragão...

-É, eu sei, acabei de ver - disse Harry

-Mas você pode dar conta sozinho - disse Sirius. - Tem um jeito e só precisa de um feitiço simples. Basta...

Mas Harry ergueu a mão para silenciá-lo, uma expressão de surpresa e ansiedade em seu rosto.

-Vá! - sibilou Sirius. - Vá! Tem alguém chegando!

E antes de ver se alguém havia realmente chegado ou não, Sirius desapareceu da lareira da sala comunal da grifinória, respirando rapidamente, o coração aos pulos. Olhou ao redor, mas a casa permanecia silenciosa. Estivera tão absorto na conversa com Harry que mal se dera conta de todo o resto.

Sentou-se na poltrona mais próxima, passando a mão pelos cabelos escuros e soltando um suspiro de frustração. Sentia-se tão inútil, queria fazer tão mais pelo afilhado... Sirius odiava ter que permanecer tão quieto. Ele precisava de ação, fazer algo, mexer-se.

xxx

-Bom dia, Sirius! – Andrômeda cumprimentou o primo, que acabara de entrar na pequena cozinha da casa, secando as mãos no avental que usava. – Dormiu bem?

-Não tão bem quanto gostaria, mas também não foi tão ruim. – O bruxo deu de ombros, sentando-se à mesa.

-Hmm... – A mulher abriu um sorrisinho perspicaz e puxou uma cadeira, sentando-se defronte Sirius. – Suponho que arrombar a casa de bruxos seja realmente estafante.

Sirius praguejou contra si mesmo, maldizendo a sua falta de cuidado e a sua imprudência.

-Ahh, Andrômeda, me desculpe, mas...

-Hey, eu não estou te dando uma bronca. - A mulher arqueou as sobrancelhas, sorrindo de maneira divertida. – Afinal, quem sou eu para lhe dar um sermão? Além do mais, eu sei o quanto você tem estado preocupado com o garoto, o teu afilhado.

Sirius não melhorou a expressão de aborrecimento, o que evidentemente aumentou o seu ar soturno.

-Você chegou a ouvir a nossa conversa, Andie?

-Não, é claro que não. Quando ouvi um barulho de passos em casa – eu tenho o sono leve desde que tive Nymphadora, ela nunca permitiu que eu dormisse uma noite inteira sem pausas – me levantei para ver o que era. É uma neurose minha, eu sei, mas desde a guerra tenho uma cisma de que vão invadir a minha casa, por causa dessa bobagem de "traição do sangue". – a mulher resmungou algo que lembrou Bellatrix, cruzando os braços. – Mas quando cheguei à sala e vi você na lareira, só tive tempo de ouvir aquilo e voltei para o meu quarto. Seu segredo está a salvo comigo. – concluiu com uma piscadela.

Sirius relaxou um pouco mais a postura e inclinou-se para frente, apoiando as mãos na mesa, de modo que ficasse mais próximo da mulher.

-Tudo o que Tonks nos contou sobre o desaparecimento de Berta Jorkins e as notícias que saem n'O Profeta Diário... Andie, nada tem acontecido por acaso. Voldemort – nesse momento Andrômeda crispou os lábios involuntariamente, reprimindo um arrepio – está agindo, eu tenho quase certeza.

-Sim, eu sei tudo isso, mas Você-Sabe-Quem não vai dar as caras agora, não enquanto não tiver todos os malditos comensais de volta. Não me importo que você use a lareira ou a nossa coruja, você tem toda a liberdade na minha casa, mas por favor, não faça nenhuma besteira. Não vá querer bancar o herói. Pelo o que Nymphadora nos contou, o Ministério só tem se preocupado em procurar **você**ninguém quer acreditar que aquele maldito esteja lá fora, esperando uma oportunidade de atacar. Por isso, Sirius, tome cuidado.

-É o Harry, Andrômeda. – Sirius levantou-se, andando em círculos na pequena cozinha. – Eu simplesmente não consigo ficar longe e não fazer nada por ele. Você entende o que é isso, não é?

-Claro que sim. – A mulher também levantou, tocando suavemente o ombro do primo, os olhos escuros cravados nos cinzentos dele. – Mas Alastor Moody está em Hogwarts, ele é um auror competente, meio neurótico, é verdade, mas ainda assim um dos melhores que existem. Ele ensinou muito à Nymphadora quando ela entrou no Quartel dos Aurores, tenho certeza que ele fará o mesmo por Harry Potter.

Sirius abriu a boca para retrucar, mas Andrômeda lançou um olhar firme a ele, forçando-o a se sentar.

-Ted saiu para alimentar o hipogrifo, acredito que você deveria fazer o mesmo. Você precisa se alimentar, recuperar suas forças, para quando tudo se resolver e não precisar ficar trancado na casa da sua prima chata.

O bruxo balançou a cabeça, inconformado, aceitando a sugestão da prima. Mas apenas por enquanto, porque algo lhe dizia que mudanças estavam chegando.

_xxx_

-Você devia sorrir mais.

A sentença havia sido clara e direta. Sem rodeios. Bem no estilo "Tonks" de ser.

-Como?

-É verdade. O garoto Potter se saiu super bem na tarefa com os dragões - comentaram isso por dias n'O Profeta Diário -, Olho-Tonto está em Hogwarts, com certeza mancando atrás do garoto e rosnando "Vigilância Constante" o tempo inteiro, sem contar o próprio Dumbledore, que nunca deixou nada de mal acontecer na escola. Tenta relaxar um pouco. – Tonks fingiu um ar mandão, cruzando os braços e largando-se na poltrona que ficava ao lado da cama de Sirius. – Ou vou ser obrigada a tomar medidas drásticas.

-Como o quê, por exemplo? – Sirius desdenhou, também cruzando os braços.

-Na minha época em Hogwarts, o meu Rictusempra era bem famoso, sabe.

Sirius não conseguiu evitar o sorriso e Tonks ficou satisfeita em notar que aquilo trazia uma mudança significativa à expressão do rosto dele.

-Merlin é sábio. – Sirius balançou a cabeça, ainda sorrindo.

-Posso saber a razão?

-Por você não ser da geração dos Marotos. Não daria certo.

-Hum... – A metamorfomaga levantou-se e começou a circular no pouco espaço livre do sótão, uma alegria estranha por ter conseguido fazer Sirius sorrir.

Sem querer encará-lo, começou a fuçar nas antigas caixas que estavam empilhadas no canto do sótão, como se procurasse algo ainda mais importante e valioso que alguma relíquia de Merlin.

-Eu não consigo entender como a minha mãe consegue manter o sótão tão organizado. – Tonks levitou uma caixa até o chão, sentando-se no tapete envelhecido, pouco ligando para a sua postura. – Vou sugerir que ela entre pro Ministério, quem sabe aquilo lá não fica um pouco mais organizado, não é?

-Andrômeda não iria suportar toda a burocracia e regras do Ministério. – Sirius disse, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos. – Ela sempre foi a minha transgressora favorita justamente por não ligar para os princípios dos outros.

-Ahhh, então ela era o seu modelo de comportamento? – Tonks arregalou os olhos, dando uma risadinha. – Bom saber isso.

E então continuou mexendo nas caixas, até que encontrasse um gramofone antiqüíssimo que jazia esquecido há vários anos. Os olhos da metamorfomaga brilharam de deleite e, parecendo tão empolgada quanto uma criança, ela continuou a procurar sabe-se lá Merlin o que, sob o olhar atento de Sirius. Então puxou uma caixa para perto de si e abrindo-a, encontrou uma antiga coleção de discos, que ela nem sabia ao certo de quem era: talvez aquele fosse o legado dos Tonks.

Com todo o cuidado possível, tirou um dos vinis da caixa e colocou-o no aparelho que, mesmo sem estar ligado à eletricidade, começou a tocar magicamente – uma das especialidades de Ted Tonks.

-Quem eram os Marotos? – Como se o assunto anterior não tivesse sido interrompido, Tonks retomou-o distraidamente.

-Era como nos intitulávamos na época da escola. – Sirius respondeu. – Os nossos "feitos" também eram bem famosos na época. E ter uma concorrente como você não seria bom para nós.

A jovem fechou os olhos, quando o som da agulha arranhando o vinil e que precede a música em si encheu o pequeno aposento:

_Don't let me hear you say life's taking you nowhere, angel  
Come get up my baby_

A metamorfomaga abriu um sorriso que fazia surgir uma pequena covinha na sua bochecha esquerda e que quase alcançava os olhos negros e brilhantes.

_Look at that sky, life's begun  
Nights are warm and the days are young  
Come get up my baby_

-Música trouxa? – Sirius perguntou, ao que a jovem assentiu em resposta.

-Essa é uma das vantagens de ser mestiça: tem-se o melhor dos dois lados. Papai adora música trouxa até hoje e não se conforma porque eu gosto d'As Esquisitonas.

-Lily também gostava de música trouxa. Adorava, na verdade. – O bruxo calou-se por um momento, mas acabou concluindo que falar daquilo não era dolorido.

Nem tudo os dementadores haviam conseguido arrancar dele. Ainda havia uma pequena chama que teimava em queimar dentro de seu peito; talvez ele próprio insistisse em sobreviver, quando tudo parecia conspirar para que o contrário acontecesse.

E todo aquele traço de normalidade, a neve caindo lá fora, o ar aconchegante daquela casa, conversar com Tonks sobre o que acontecia no mundo mágico ou sobre nada em específico... era como se ele resgatasse algo do seu próprio eu que ficara escondido em algum lugar do passado.

Aquilo mostrou que havia outras coisas agora, coisas que valiam a pena e que precisavam ser preservadas. Não importando como.

I'll stick with you baby for a thousand years  
Nothing's gonna touch you in these golden years, gold

_--_

¹ Golden Years, de David Bowie – Além de ser a música título do capítulo, eu utilizei alguns trechos dela na última cena do capítulo. A música (que é a minha favorita do Bowie, btw) faz parte da trilha sonora do filme "Coração de Cavaleiro" (um dos meus filmes favoritos também) e é tocada naquela cena do baile, quando o protagonista inventa aquela dança porque não sabe dançar – eu amo aquela cena. -

E eu gosto de imaginar a Tonks curtindo música trouxa (vide a fic I Wanna Rock), penso até em montar um fanmix dela...rs. E eu acho David Bowie, o "camaleão", a cara da nossa fofa metamorfomaga. XD

Obrigada **alyson**, por ter comentando aqui. Espero surpreender mesmo, até porque adoro o (s) ship (s) e eles merecem, né?rs (aliás, a senhoura poderia se arriscar no ship também, aquela moody/tonks é ultra fofa)

É isso.

Aproveito para desejar um Feliz Natal para quem passar por aqui. Muitas alegrias, presentes, panettone e etc...rs. Espero atualizar em breve, mas caso isso não aconteça, já desejo um Ano Novo muito iluminado.

Até o próximo, cuidem-se. o/


	4. Numb

**Capítulo 3 – Numb¹**

_"Unable, so lost  
I can't find my way  
Been seaching, but I have never seen  
A turning, a turning from deceit  
Cos' the chlid rose light  
Try to reveal what I could feel  
I can't understand myself anymore  
Cause I still feeling lonely  
Feeling so unholy"¹_

Os últimos meses haviam sido de uma falsa tranqüilidade para Sirius, até o momento em que decidiu que já havia se preservado por tempo demais. Mesmo sob os protestos inflamados de Andrômeda, Sirius decidiu que já era hora de partir e sua decisão não poderia ser mais acertada: as coisas haviam atingido proporções catastróficas, segundo as últimas cartas de Harry.

-Cuide-se. – Andrômeda murmurou, os olhos extremamente brilhantes de lágrimas que ela teimosamente insistia em não derramar, enquanto abraçava o primo. – Prometa que vai se cuidar, que não vai fazer nenhuma besteira.

-Andie, por favor... – Ted pediu, tocando gentilmente o ombro da esposa.

-Encare isso como um "até breve", Andie. – Sirius sorriu, passando a mão pelos cabelos longos e brilhantes da mulher, para depois se afastar do abraço dela; então acrescentou: – Eu nunca vou saber como agradecer tudo o que vocês fizeram por mim.

-Você sabe que não foi sacrifício nenhum, Sirius. – Ted afirmou apertando a mão de Sirius. – Era o mínimo que poderíamos ter feito por você.

Sirius até havia cogitado a possibilidade de esperar Tonks aparecer para se despedir dela, mas ele não queria esperar mais. O momento exigia isso dele.

-Tonks... quando vocês falarem com ela... bem, agradeçam a ela também. Por tudo. Vou sentir falta das nossas conversas, da sua tagarelice. – E sorriu novamente, beijando o rosto da prima. – Não se preocupe, ficarei bem.

xxx

Voldemort estava de volta.

Não era mais uma suspeita, era a confirmação e concretização do que rondava a vida de todos há algum tempo. Sirius ouvira o relato de Harry, contando tudo o que acontecera no momento em que entrara no labirinto, as armadilhas que encontrara, até o instante em que ele e Diggory tocaram a taça tribruxo e foram transportados para o cemitério onde Voldemort viria a renascer, ajudado pelo maldito Rabicho.

Sirius sabia que tempos sombrios estavam aproximando-se, que o breve período de "calmaria" somente antecedia uma tormenta talvez tão violenta quanto aquela que se abatera sobre eles há alguns anos.

-... agora tenho trabalho para cada um de vocês. A atitude de Fudge, embora não seja inesperada, muda tudo, Sirius. Preciso que você comece imediatamente. Alerte Remus Lupin, Arabella Figg, Mundungus Fletcher, a turma antiga. Fique escondido com Lupin por enquanto, entrarei em contato com você lá.

A Ordem da Fênix, enfim, estava renascendo das cinzas.

xxx

_"Tempos tempestuosos se aproximam: as nossas suspeitas se confirmaram.  
Em breve entrarei em contato com você, precisamos conversar. Espero que a melhor executora do Rictusempra esteja bem.  
Atenciosamente  
Snuffles."_

Tonks lera e relera o sucinto bilhete, que chegara havia poucos minutos, várias vezes. Não reconheceu logo de início aquela caligrafia, mas um detalhe peculiar fez um pequeno sorriso surgir, sem que ela se desse conta: _Snuffles._

Certa noite, quando Sirius ainda estava escondido na casa de seus pais, ela comentara algo a respeito de um cachorro que achara na vizinhança, quando tinha por volta dos oito anos de idade – sendo que este não tinha realmente um dono, mas era cuidado por todos na região – e dera a ele aquele mesmo nome, porque estando próximo de sua casa, Tonks achara que o cachorro era dela e merecia um nome. Porque tudo merecia um nome; e um nome que fosse, no mínimo, legal e descolado.

A auror não pôde deixar de achar aquela uma forma adorável – levando-se em consideração o jeito de Sirius, que ela sempre julgara tão diferente e misterioso – de se identificar para ela.

xxx

Não tão silenciosamente quanto gostaria, Tonks surgira no descampado próximo a uma vilazinha nos arredores de Kent. A metamorfomaga girou sobre os calcanhares, esquadrinhando com o olhar o lugar onde aparatara, mas não havia nenhum sinal hostil, nada que indicasse que aquilo pudesse ser uma armadilha.

O sorriso veio espontâneo e fácil quando viu o cão negro aproximar-se dela, parecendo feliz e despreocupado como qualquer cão vagabundo.

-Hey, _Snuffles_ – Ela sorriu novamente, ajoelhando-se no chão poeirento e esticando a mão para afagar a cabeça do animago. – como você está?

O cão latiu e inclinou levemente a cabeça, aceitando aquele carinho. A forma poderia até ser a de um animal, mas Tonks sentiu aquele olhar - que já era tão conhecido seu – lhe dar aquela impressão de ser transparente; ou de que estava presa em um redemoinho de sensações estranhas e arrepios. Como se através daquele olhar, ela fosse capaz de enxergar nele muito mais do que poderia ser revelado em mil conversas, também.

_Snuffles_ latiu novamente, afastando-se da jovem. Circulou algumas vezes ao redor dela, como se a analisasse, então se pôs a caminho, vez ou outra olhando para trás, para ter a certeza de que Tonks estava seguindo-o. Caminharam por alguns minutos, a metamorfomaga tentando reprimir as várias perguntas que se formavam em sua mente inquieta, curiosa quanto àquele inusitado e estranho encontro.

Somente quando avistaram um pequeno chalé de aparência descuidada, Tonks notou o quanto o animago parecia ansioso para que chegassem logo, porque assim que se aproximaram da construção, ele sumira das vistas dela, fazendo-a vencer o pouco espaço com passos rápidos.

-Snuffles? – Ela sussurrou, a mão indo em direção ao bolso traseiro da calça, onde sua varinha estava escondida, tentando enxergar algo na sala mal iluminada. – Sirius?

E no lugar onde estivera o enorme cão negro, havia somente o primo mais querido de sua mãe, o homem com quem ela convivera tão pouco, mas que já se tornara tão importante pra ela. Tonks não conseguiu não demonstrar certo choque: Sirius parecia tão maltratado quanto naquela noite em que aparecera subitamente no jardim dos Tonks - os orbes cinzentos cheios de preocupação, uma centelha nova brilhando em seu olhar tempestuoso.

-Sirius! – Ela sorriu, aproximando-se do primo e abraçando-o. Havia tanto que queria lhe dizer e perguntar, as coisas andavam tão confusas ultimamente. – Como você está? O que tem acontecido? Eu fiquei tão preocupada quando soube que você havia ido embora, e ainda foi sem se despedir de mim... E então?

Sirius, inevitavelmente, acabou sorrindo. Um sorriso cheio de carinho e... bem, era realmente saudade o que ele sentia, porque havia se habituado, naquele pouco tempo em que foi hóspede dos Tonks, com as conversas com a metamorfomaga e seu espírito constantemente agitado e alegre, com aquela frágil certeza de que ele não era um fracasso total. Somente agora, quando tudo ao seu redor pareciam sombras e amargura e um frio quase tão intenso quanto o de Azkaban, é que havia se dado conta do quanto sentia falta dela, das cores dela, daquele tênue fio que sustentara a sua sanidade e o fizera se desprender daquela sua obsessão por breves e preciosos momentos.

-Eu estou bem, Tonks, não se preocupe. – Sirius intensificou o abraço, o braço deslizando suavemente pelas costas dela, permitindo-se sentir aquela proximidade por brevíssimos segundos antes de se afastar dela. – Teremos tempo pra conversar sobre mim, mas agora eu tenho outro assunto para tratar com você.

-Que lugar é esse?

-É a casa de um amigo, Dumbledore pediu que eu ficasse escondido com ele por um tempo. Remus não está no momento, mas não há problemas em conversarmos aqui.

-Dumbledore?! O que aconteceu? – Ela se acomodou na única poltrona que havia no que parecia ser a sala de estar, enquanto Sirius permanecia em pé, os braços cruzados. – Alguma coisa com o garoto Potter? Eu soube o que aconteceu no Torneio Tribruxo, conhecia os Diggory de vista, mas ninguém me explicou direito o que houve.

-É exatamente esse o motivo por que te chamei aqui. – Sirius passou a mão nos cabelos desalinhados, muito sério. – Não houve acidente algum com o filho dos Diggory, o rapaz foi assassinado por Voldemort... – E conforme contava tudo o que acontecera nos últimos dias, foi uma Tonks diferente para Sirius que ouvira aquele relato: não a garota de ar juvenil e despreocupado, com quem conversara algumas vezes na casa de Andrômeda; mas a auror treinada, que buscava compreender o quão grave a situação estava se tornando. – Portanto, nós estamos reativando a Ordem da Fênix, precisamos fazer algo agora, enquanto Voldemort não reuniu as suas forças completamente. Podemos contar com você?

Tonks nem precisou pensar muito antes de concordar enfaticamente e bombardear Sirius com mil perguntas sobre o que eles fariam a seguir.

xxx

Sirius achou que tudo fosse ser como antes. Sentia-se vivo e lúcido como nunca, pronto para a luta. Quando Dumbledore aparecera no lugar onde ele estava escondido com Remus, achou que o diretor viesse com um estratagema de guerra cuidadosamente armado, ao que os seus anseios foram esmigalhados e pisados de uma única vez:

-Você sabe que tem que se manter escondido, não sabe Sirius? – Dumbledore o encarou seriamente, os olhos muito azuis parecendo enxergar todas as intenções do seu interlocutor. – Não é prudente que você se exponha, não agora, enquanto todos ainda acreditam que você seja um Comensal da Morte.

-Então suponho que devo ficar escondido para sempre. – Sirius sibilou, cerrando os punhos, uma onda de raiva turvando a sua vista. – Dumbledore, eu não sou um covarde, não vou ficar encarcerado por mais tempo. _Eu não posso!_

-Sirius, seja razoável... – Remus tentou argumentar, mas Sirius não parecia estar disposto a ouvir os outros dois. - Sirius, pense bem: o seu disfarce já não é tão útil quanto antes; Pettigrew já deve ter contado tudo o que sabia sobre isso a Voldemort. É perigoso que você saia agora.

-Eu não sou um fraco, um inválido, ou algo que o valha!

-E alguém aqui disse isso? – Dumbledore arqueou as sobrancelhas prateadas, sorrindo brandamente. – Nós só estamos preocupados com a sua segurança. Apenas isso. E isso não significa que você não possa ajudar de alguma forma.

-A única coisa que eu posso fazer pela Ordem, sem me "expor" – A última palavra havia sido pronunciada carregada de deboche – é oferecer a velha casa dos meus pais para as reuniões. É isso o que você supõe ser útil, Dumbledore: ficar numa casa que tem Artes das Trevas impregnando todos os lugares possíveis e imagináveis?

-Vai ser realmente bom ter um lugar seguro para nos reunirmos, Sirius. – Remus tentou conciliar a situação, sua voz soando mais cansada do que nunca. – E você sabe, nós podemos perfeitamente bem neutralizar o que quer que haja naquela casa.

Sirius estava disposto a brigar e esbravejar, argumentar o quanto a idéia de mantê-lo de fora da luta era estúpida, dizer o quanto era idiota que um membro da Ordem da Fênix que ainda conservava seus poderes praticamente intactos não assumisse uma missão, efetivamente; mas ele sabia que seria inútil discutir.

_Inútil._

O sentimento de frustração pareceu crescer e crescer e se espalhar por todo o seu ser, obscurecendo os seus pensamentos: a última coisa que ele gostaria, no presente momento, era ter de voltar para Grimmauld Place, lugar que ele jurara, aos dezesseis anos de idade, nunca mais voltar.

xxx

_O Quartel-General da Ordem da Fênix pode ser encontrado no número 12, Grimmauld Place, Londres._

-Memorizou bem o endereço? – Alastor Moody resmungou, tocando o pedaço de pergaminho com a sua varinha, que instantaneamente consumira-se em chamas.

Tonks afirmou, olhando ansiosamente ao redor.

-Eu nunca pensei que fosse vir pra esse lugar. – Ela arregalou os olhos, quando viu surgir, entre as casas de número onze e treze, uma mansão de aspecto assombrado. – Mamãe me falou tanto daqui, do quanto odiava Grimmauld Place e o seu ar de "eu sou uma mansão do mal" e agora estamos aqui, pra lutar contra...

-Chega, Tonks!

Moody saiu coxeando, parecendo irritando com a tagarelice da metamorfomaga. Depois de abrir as várias fechaduras que ficavam no lado interno da porta, assistido por uma Tonks que ultrapassava os limites da curiosidade, o ex-auror, antes de permitir a entrada de ambos, vasculhou todo o perímetro com o seu olho mágico, certificando-se de que estavam em segurança.

-Vamos entrar logo, Olho-Tonto. – Tonks exclamou afobada, entrando no hall escuro e sujo.

-Acenda a sua varinha, não toque em nada, preste atenção onde pisa...

-Já sei: Vigilância constante!

Moody apenas resmungou algo incoerente da risadinha divertida da sua acompanhante, tornando a selar as fechaduras.

Mas, tipicamente, ela não levou tão a sério as precauções do bruxo mais velho e acabou tropeçando em algo que se parecia horrivelmente com uma perna de trasgo, perdendo o equilíbrio e quase caindo, tendo que se apoiar no quadro de uma bruxa de aspecto ainda mais assombrado que a casa.

-Droga, droga, droga! – Apalpou o tornozelo machucado, maldizendo a decoração daquele lugar medonho e a falta de uma iluminação decente naquela casa. – Quem vai estar nessa reunião, afinal de contas? – A auror sussurrou, tateando a parede mofada, enquanto seguia Moody pelo corredor escuro. – Você me disse tão pouca coisa quando me procurou no Ministério, eu estou tão ansiosa com isso tudo... quer dizer, o Sirius me contou tudo o que sabia, mas isso já faz uma semana, e desde então não soube de mais nada.

-Eu disse apenas o necessário. – Com seu dedo nodoso, Moody indicou a escadaria estreita que levava à cozinha. – E você já vai saber tudo o que precisa.

Assim que adentrou a cozinha – e Tonks ficou realmente surpresa por não ter tropeçado novamente, porque se sentia mais agitada que o normal – a metamorfomaga se viu sendo absorvida pelos olhos de tempestade, mais sombrios e tumultuosos do que nunca, e que a encaravam de forma intensa.

-Faça o que você achar melhor, Molly; eu sinceramente _não me importo!_

E para sua surpresa, Sirius apenas acenara rapidamente para ela, sumindo da cozinha cavernosa, deixando Tonks completamente estupefata e confusa. A Sra. Weasley, parecendo aborrecida e furiosa, acompanhara com o olhar a saída do bruxo, até que notasse a presença de Tonks e Moody.

-Molly, esta aqui é Nymphadora Tonks ("é só TONKS, Olho-Tonto!"), a auror do Ministério que eu disse que traria.

-Ah, seja bem-vinda, querida! – Molly sorriu afetuosamente, puxando a varinha e conjurando mais uma cadeira. – Como vai, Alastor?

Moody acomodou-se na cadeira mais próxima, olhando com desgosto para a cozinha sombria, seu olho mágico movendo-se alucinadamente pelo aposento:

–Dumbledore não poderá vir essa noite, pois vai se encontrar com a Confederação Internacional de Bruxos novamente. Aquele bando de diplomatas estúpidos não quer aceitar a situação, mas Dumbledore insiste em argumentar.

-Beleza, Molly? – Tonks sorriu para a mulher ruiva, sentando-se à mesa. A auror não ousava imaginar o quão surpresa sua mãe ficaria com aquela situação: Grimmauld Place sediar uma organização contra as Artes das Trevas era algo inimaginável para qualquer um que conhecesse a família Black.

-Ei, eu me lembro de você em Hogwarts. – Bill Weasley adiantou-se, estendendo a mão para Tonks e sorrindo gentilmente. – Metamorfomaga, não?

Conforme os outros membros começavam a chegar para a reunião, Tonks tentava não se mostrar tão surpresa, mas era um tanto absurdo ser "companheira de luta" de Severus Snape, seu ex-professor de poções – que, inevitavelmente, crispara os lábios finos e fizera algum comentário maldoso sobre as qualidades (ou ausência delas) de Tonks como membro da Ordem.

Mas aquele sentimento de que estava, finalmente, envolvendo-se em algo correto e de que iria fazer o que se comprometera a fazer quando jurara lutar contra a Magia Negra, superava todos os possíveis aborrecimentos que o "morcegão" tentasse lhe causar.

xxx

-... porque o Lorde das Trevas certamente buscará compreender o que evitou a sua destruição quando tentou matar Potter, enquanto ele era um bebê. – Snape completou, sua voz soando metódica e entediada.

-Bom, isso não é muito diferente do que Dumbledore suspeitava.

-Isso pode não parecer tão importante a você, Lupin, mas eu trago a confirmação do que o diretor suspeitava. – O mestre de poções completou com uma nota quase imperceptível de irritação, encarando o resto dos bruxos com desdém.

-Severus, eu não estava replicando o que você disse, só estava concluindo que era exatamente isso o que Dumbledore nos dissera na última reunião.

-Ah, claro, eu havia me esquecido o quanto você gosta de ser... hã... cortês, eu presumo. – Snape sorriu desagradavelmente, enquanto os demais bruxos começavam a levantar-se, comentando o que ele acabara de relatar, sabendo que aquilo era a deixa para o final da reunião. – O diretor me perguntou se você não tem precisado da poção. Deve ser tão _doloroso_ ter de lidar com o seu lado...

-Já chega, _ranhoso!_ – Sirius surgira ao lado de Remus, que parecia desconfortável com os comentários de Snape. – Você veio aqui, falou o que queria. Ótimo, agora pode ir embora lamber as botas do seu _mestre._

Snape curvara-se em despedida, parecendo satisfeito, e deixando Sirius ainda mais aborrecido – se é que aquilo fosse realmente possível.

-Sirius, eu não me importo. – Remus manteve-se impassível e tranqüilo. – Temos coisas mais sérias para nos preocuparmos.

-Eu daria qualquer coisa pra saber o motivo de Dumbledore confiar no Snape. – Tonks aproximou-se, sentando-se ao lado de Remus, curiosa quanto àquela amostra de hostilidade mútua. – Quer dizer, ele é professor de Hogwarts e tudo mais, mas a gente sabe que ele foi um Comensal da Morte. Não sei se acredito nele ou não.

-Se Dumbledore tem motivos fortes para confiar no Snape, então eu também confio. – Remus disse com firmeza. – Snape deve ter dado provas suficientes para merecer esse apoio, e eu confio no julgamento de Dumbledore.

-Mesmo que tenha sido o próprio Snape que "deixara escapar" uma informação sigilosa sobre você, Remus? – Sirius interpôs, erguendo uma sobrancelha. – Não tenho essa capacidade de confiar assim tão fácil.

-Snape tem motivos de sobra para não gostar de nós, você sabe bem disso, Sirius.

-Ele simplesmente mete aquele nariz exageradamente nojento no que não é da conta dele. Não tenho nada a ver com isso.

Tonks simplesmente não estava compreendendo o que estava acontecendo: do que eles estavam falando, afinal? Pensou que fosse apenas uma cisma com Snape, mas o modo como Lupin parecera incomodado com aquela conversa mostrava que havia muito mais coisas ali.

Remus corou levemente ao notar que a metamorfomaga ainda estava ali, tentando não prestar atenção na conversa deles, mas falhando completamente.

-Você se lembra que eu lhe falei da filha de Andrômeda? – Sirius deu um meio sorriso para a jovem. - Tonks me manteve informado sobre o que acontecia no Ministério, logo após eu ter conseguido fugir com o hipogrifo.

-Ah, então você é a famosa Tonks. – Remus sorriu gentilmente. – Não tivemos tempo de nos apresentar devidamente, mas o Sirius me falou bastante de você.

-É mesmo? E o que você tem falado de mim, Sirius? – Tonks sorriu travessa, fincando os cotovelos no tampo da mesa e passando a mão pelos cabelos, que naquela noite estavam curtos e exibiam uma coloração esverdeada. – Não vale dizer que eu sou tagarela e estabanada: todo mundo já sabe disso.

-Fique tranqüila que nada grave foi dito a seu respeito. – Remus assegurou, convocando uma xícara de chá pra si. – Ele gosta bastante da sua mãe, sempre falava muito dela quando estudávamos em Hogwarts.

-Hmm, os igualmente famosos Marotos, não é? O Sirius já me falou sobre vocês e alguns dos seus feitos "memoráveis".

Remus arqueou as sobrancelhas, lançando um olhar confuso para Sirius – talvez na tentativa de compreender o quanto Tonks sabia sobre os "feitos memoráveis" dos marotos.

-Só contei algumas das confusões que arrumamos e que nos renderam várias noites de detenção com a Profª de Herbologia. – Sirius garantiu.

-E não contou o porquê de você e James terem se tornado animagos ilegais?

-Claro que eu não iria contar, Remus.

-A verdade, Tonks, é que eles se tornaram animagos ilegais, em partes, por minha causa. – Remus, mesmo parecendo tão pouco a vontade com aquele assunto, mantinha a expressão doce, sua voz baixa tão tranqüila como se estivesse comentando uma receita de chá de amora. – Em algum momento você iria acabar sabendo isso, então é melhor que saiba logo e por mim.

-Você tem certeza, Remus? – Sirius olhou surpreso para o amigo, ao que o outro assentira.

Era vergonhoso, uma verdade cruel: mas o licantropo estava cansado de se afeiçoar às pessoas e perdê-las de alguma forma.

Remus conhecia Tonks superficialmente – ou melhor, acabara de conhecê-la - mas algo como a sua licantropia não poderia ser escondido por tanto tempo, não quando a maioria dos membros da Ordem sabia daquilo e um possível "deslize" ou comentário de Snape pudesse revelar a sua condição. Além do mais, em algum momento Tonks acabaria sabendo, por isso era preferível que fosse por meio dele, o amaldiçoado. Era melhor que ela soubesse logo no início o tipo de pessoa com quem conviveria, que o olhar de surpresa, choque e repulsa viesse logo. Remus queria evitar ao máximo que os membros da Ordem tivessem uma impressão equivocada a seu respeito e formulassem uma opinião sem que soubessem tudo o que era relacionado a ele.

-Quando estávamos no quinto ano, após passarmos algum tempo debruçados sobre livros de transfiguração, nós conseguimos descobrir como praticar animagia; na verdade, Sirius, James e Peter queriam fazer aquilo por minha causa, para me fazer companhia. – Remus respirou fundo, parecendo mais cansado e abatido. -A poção que Snape mencionara e a informação sigilosa que ele "deixara escapar acidentalmente" têm a ver com o fato de eu ser um lobisomem.

-E isso faz alguma diferença? – Ela o encarou, como se não compreendesse as reações de Remus: - Eu particularmente não vejo nada de errado em você, e acho que só esse detalhe não resume tudo o que você seja.

-Tonks, eu sou um amaldiçoado! - Remus argumentou, ainda surpreso com a reação da garota. - Isso _faz_ a diferença.

-Bom, isso não muda muita coisa pra mim.

Sirius recostou-se no espaldar da cadeira, um sorriso divertido no rosto, enquanto dava um tapinha no ombro do amigo:

-Eu sabia que ela não daria a mínima pra isso, afinal, quem aceita um possível foragido homicida e demente em casa, não vai ligar em conviver com um lobisomem.

xxx

Ele não compreendia o motivo para que estivesse, naquela noite, ainda mais aborrecido que o normal: a Ordem ia buscar Harry na casa dos trouxas, ele deveria se sentir um pouco mais animado com isso – veria o afilhado novamente, afinal – mas o seu humor parecia declinar dia após dia, como se o ambiente daquela casa fosse ainda mais maléfico que a convivência com mil dementadores.

Sirius odiava quando todos vinham lhe dizer o quanto era importante que ele permanecesse em Grimmauld Place para a sua própria segurança.

Estava cansado dos olhares hostis de Molly Weasley, dos comentários sarcásticos do maldito ranhoso, das precauções de Dumbledore. Até mesmo as palavras conciliadoras de Remus o deixavam enervado.

Ninguém parecia compreender o quanto era frustrante permanecer naquela casa – especialmente naquela maldita casa – e ficar assistindo, de braços cruzados, todos fazendo alguma coisa. _Sendo úteis_ – como Snape adorava esfregar na sua cara.

-Veio me dizer para eu não fazer nenhuma besteira? – Ele sibilou mais mal-humorado e frio do que tencionava, levando o cálice de vinho aos lábios e sorvendo uma grande quantidade do líquido.

Tonks revirou os olhos, cruzando os braços.

-Sabe, é meio cansativo ter que aturar o teu mal-humor – e vendo o olhar desdenhoso do primo, completou: - mas eu entendo o que você sente. Na verdade, acho que eu acabaria ficando bem insuportável se tivesse que ficar escondida nessa casa, ouvindo os sermões dos outros como se você fosse um idiota ou algo do tipo. Eu nunca tive muita vocação pra dar conselhos, pra dizer o que as pessoas devem fazer ou não. Na verdade, nem quero que isso aconteça. Não vou dizer pra você "se cuidar" ou "ficar escondido" porque é "perigoso" e blábláblá. – Ela deu de ombros. – Só queria que você soubesse que eu me importo com você, assim como os outros que falam essas coisas.

Sirius relaxou um pouco mais as feições, baixando a guarda.

-Eu odeio esse lugar. – Ele murmurou, parecendo deprimido.

-Eu imagino que sim. – Tonks sentou-se ao lado dele na enorme mesa da cozinha, num dos raros momentos em que esta ficava vazia. – Eu também não gosto daqui, acho esse lugar sinistro demais pro meu gosto.

Então ela sorriu, aquele mesmo sorriso contagiante e luminoso, cutucando de leve o ombro dele:

-Quer que eu faça algo pra te animar? Eu posso me transformar em qualquer coisa. – A metamorfomaga empertigou-se, mordendo o lábio como uma criança travessa. – Hmm, que tal uma versão distorcida do Snape? Ou um Olho-Tonto de cabelo laranja, huh?

Sirius acabou sorrindo involuntariamente.

-Viu? Não é tão difícil assim... – Ela sorriu mais ainda para ele, cheia de importância.

-Ok, mas isso não significa que eu me conforme com a situação. – Sirius disse, tomando outro gole de vinho. – Porque eu continuo achando que ficar aqui é inútil.

-Pelas barbas de Merlin, Sirius, quem foi que falou em conformismo aqui? – Tonks franziu as sobrancelhas, os cabelos roxos parecendo ainda mais eriçados. – Eu apenas acho que a situação poderia ser bem pior. Pensa comigo: você conseguiu sobreviver em Azkaban, fugiu de lá - coisa bem difícil de se fazer, fugiu dos dementadores por mais de um ano... cara, isso não é pouca coisa, quantos outros conseguiriam sobreviver a isso tudo, hein?

-É, talvez você tenha razão... – Sirius meneou a cabeça, erguendo a sua taça como se fosse um momento muito solene.

-Nymphadora?!

Tonks crispou os lábios, resmungando alguma coisa; mas acabou fazendo apenas uma careta aborrecida, quando Remus Lupin entrara na cozinha, procurando por ela.

-Alastor está nos chamando, já está na hora de buscarmos o Harry na casa dos tios. – Remus anunciou, ajeitando a capa. – Tudo bem por aqui?

-Eu ficaria mais feliz se você parasse de me chamar de Nymphadora. – Tonks estirou a língua, dando uma piscadela divertida para Sirius. – Até mais, Sirius.

-Você está bem? – Remus perguntou sempre preocupado com o amigo, assim que Tonks saíra da cozinha, deixando os dois sozinhos. – Não se preocupe, nós traremos o Harry em segurança.

Sirius forçou um sorriso, murmurando algo em concordância.

Ele ainda acompanhou Remus e Tonks até a porta de entrada da mansão, o único lugar mais distante que lhe fora _permitido_ chegar, e desejando, pela primeira vez, estar no lugar do amigo.

xxx

Tonks era uma das poucas pessoas que conseguia vencer aquelas várias camadas de desdenhosa indiferença e fazê-lo abandonar aquele mal-humor doentio.

Ela o _compreendia,_ e ele nunca pensou que alguém, exceto James, fosse capaz de tal coisa.

xxx

Era impossível não gostar de Tonks, Sirius concluiu, observando-a conversar animadamente com Ginny e Hermione. A jovem era espontânea e carismática, sempre alegre e empolgada com tudo ao seu redor. Como se cada mínimo detalhe fosse a coisa mais interessante do mundo e ela quisesse explorar e conhecer o que estivesse ao seu alcance.

Eram essa eterna curiosidade e vitalidade o que tornavam Tonks tão cativante.

Sem contar que Sirius gostava do jeito como ela parecia não se importar com a opinião dos outros, das suas respostas atrevidas. Ele gostava até mesmo do jeito meio inconveniente dela, do modo como ela deixava Molly exasperada com seus comentários "descontraídos" e que arrancavam risadas estrondosas dos jovens Weasleys.

E aparentemente, outra pessoa também começara a observar aquelas qualidades na metamorfomaga, porque os olhos ambarinos traziam um quê novo e brilhavam de maneira diferente, mesmo que o seu dono fosse discreto demais para admitir aquilo.

xxx

Os outros certamente não notariam, mas Sirius convivera com Remus tempo suficiente para notar que alguém, finalmente, conseguira vencer, mesmo que sem aquele intuito, algumas das várias barreiras de reservas com que ele cercara o seu coração.

Sirius só não conseguia compreender o porquê de não ficar totalmente feliz com aquilo.

---

¹Numb, de Portishead (sim, eu sou obcecada pela "banda", thankyouverymuch XD)

N/A: eu odeio capítulos de ligação, isso é fato: são os capítulos onde as coisas "entram nos eixos" para que se dê margem para o desenrolar do enredo. E eles são chatos de se escrever, blábláblá, e escrever o Sirius têm acabado com as minhas noites de sono tranqüilo rs. Mas o capítulo seguinte já está sendo escrito e as coisas vão começar a "acontecer" entre o ship. Palavra da Morgs. ;D  
Obrigado à devilicious pela betagem e opiniões preciosas (vc salvou a minha vida, darling!!) e às pessoas que comentaram o capítulo passado: Alyson, Adsartha, Lois, Moony e Morgana.

Me desculpem pela demora, não tive a intenção – mas N fatores me impediram, inclusive um ataque surpresa de ex-comensais da morte (just a joke...rs).

See ya


	5. I want you

**Capítulo 4 – I want you (She's so heavy)¹**

_"I want you __  
__I want you so bad, babe __  
__I want you __  
__I want you so bad __  
__It's driving me mad __  
__It's driving me mad __She's so heavy __  
__heavy, heavy, heavy, heavy"¹_

Tudo _estava_ bem.

Harry chegara em segurança a Grimmauld Place, mesmo que o Ministério tentasse, de todas as formas, arranjar meios para dificultar a vida do garoto. Até mesmo uma estapafúrdia audiência disciplinar almejou barrar o acesso de Harry ao mundo mágico, mas nem isso obtivera sucesso: tudo _estava_ bem.

Embora tudo parecesse sombrio demais - e realmente estava, não havia dúvidas quanto a isso -, confuso demais, estranho demais, havia alguma esperança. Ao menos era isso o que os mais otimistas tentavam mostrar. Sirius realmente tentou enxergar isso, tentou parecer animado, tentou acreditar que as coisas poderiam melhorar. Não havia nada que ele quisesse mais do que estar perto de Harry, ter a certeza de sua segurança.

Mas, inevitavelmente, aquela mansão assombrada tinha o poder – ah! o arrasador poder! – de torná-lo tão insuportável quanto o lugar. De mãos e pés atados. Tão inútil quanto um _aborto_ – ele quase podia ler as afrontas veladas que se insinuavam nos olhos argutos de Severus Snape, o _Ranhoso._

Ultrajante, definitivamente revoltante.

Por vezes Sirius sentia uma vontade doentia de assumir sua forma animaga, como quando esteve em Azkaban e queria privar-se da influência maligna dos dementadores, mas dessa vez de forma definitiva, _para sempre._ Mas não podia fazer isso: era covardia, uma parte em seu ser esbravejava, indignada, dentro de sua cabeça. Além de que Harry estava tão aborrecido quanto ele, com relação à claustrofóbica situação atual.

Uma prisão, novamente.

xxx

Tonks não sabia dizer ao certo _como_ ou _quando_ aquilo tudo começou. Achava que era uma atraçãozinha boba, porque nunca pensara que fosse se interessar por alguém como Remus – eles pareciam tão diferentes, ele próprio vivia confirmando isso.

Mas acontecera: estava apaixonada.

A auror sabia que não havia nada demais em se apaixonar por ele, que, de fato, era realmente difícil não se deixar cativar pelas maneiras gentis, os doces sorrisos enviesados, o modo como ele parecia tão tranqüilo e agradável, mas que, ao mesmo tempo, fazia ela se sentir meio alheia à realidade – como se flutuasse constantemente.

Ela poderia enumerar as razões para que estivesse apaixonada, mas tudo se provaria insuficiente. Sentia-se quase como uma garotinha boba, estupefata com aquele primeiro amor que duraria eternamente até o final do verão.

Todavia ela precisava saber, _realmente saber_ o que andava acontecendo com ela.

xxx

Sirius tinha a estranha certeza de que sua percepção humana ficava mais _refinada_ ao longo dos anos. Gestos, movimentos, respirações... seu "eu-animago" (como ele e James costumavam brincar) captava nuances na atmosfera, sutilezas que normalmente se deixaria passar como acontecimentos corriqueiros.

Mas com Tonks não havia sutilezas.

E Sirius não ficou realmente surpreso por surpreender, sem ser notado, claro (era inato a um Black mesclar-se às sombras que rastejavam naquelas paredes cavernosas), o beijo que ela dera em Remus, naquela mesma cozinha onde eles costumavam discutir a futura guerra que estava prestes a eclodir, achando que estavam a sós. Não havia nada de sutil na maneira impetuosa como ela forçara os seus lábios contra os de Lupin, provocando-o, murmurando palavras atrevidas por entre suspiros.

Nunca seria assim com Tonks.

Mas a surpresa foi evidente, chocantemente óbvia, quando notou que Remus retribuía o beijo com a mesma paixão com que a garota o surpreendera. Como se aquilo já fosse um ato comum para eles, como se Remus já conhecesse aquele caminho, agindo como se fosse proprietário daqueles lábios e sorrisos arteiros. Era óbvio pela maneira como Remus passou um braço pela cintura da garota, como tocava o rosto dela e sorria de forma tão gentil e apaixonada.

Era estranho, mas Sirius se sentiu meio... _traído_, era essa a verdade. Como se já não fizesse parte da vida de Remus como antes.

Ora, eles haviam compartilhado medos, inseguranças, travessuras e tudo o mais que acontecesse com qualquer um dos marotos. Passaram tantos anos juntos, conheciam-se tão bem que eram capazes de saber o que acontecia ao outro só de olhar.

Mas agora tudo havia mudado. E Sirius não sabia exatamente qual era o seu papel naquilo tudo.

Conhecia aquela velha sensação: foi o mesmo quando finalmente Lily e James começaram a namorar e uma espécie de ciúmes o afetara. Aquela sensação de estar perdendo algo, de estar sendo roubado ou sendo deixado de lado – algo inadmissível para um Black, tão acostumados a terem tudo.

Foi então que Sirius notou o quanto estava sendo ridículo e infantil ao pensar daquela forma: tratava-se de Remus, o companheiro Aluado de tantas aventuras, e era justo que ele fosse feliz.

As coisas deveriam ser assim, não deveriam?

xxx

-Ahh, você não acha que eu estou certa, Tonks, querida? – Molly perguntou, buscando apoio na garota que acabava de entrar na cozinha de Grimmauld Place.

-Sobre...? – Tonks arqueou as sobrancelhas, servindo-se de uma das garrafas de cerveja amanteigada que estavam sobre a mesa.

-Sobre o cabelo do Sirius.

-Molly, nem vem! – Sirius espalmou as mãos na frente do corpo, como se isso fosse o bastante para se proteger da Sra. Weasley. – Você-não-vai-cortar-o-meu-cabelo! – Completou enfaticamente, pronunciando cada sílaba com determinação.

-Tonks, eu estou dizendo a esse "mocinho" – A Sra. Weasley começou a falar no mesmo tom que usava quando queria persuadir o Sr. Weasley de algo. – que ele _precisa_ ter uma aparência melhor. Querendo ou não ele é uma referência para o Harry, não pode ficar por aí com essa aparência desleixada...

-Molly, eu não estou "por aí". – Havia um tom perigoso na voz do bruxo, que estreitara os olhos cinzentos para a mulher mais velha. – Aliás, eu não sei o que é estar "por aí" há meses.

Tonks soltou uma risadinha, apenas observando a cena.

-O que foi? – Sirius resmungou, vendo a risada da garota. – Está rindo da minha desgraça? A Molly deu pra falar comigo como se eu fosse um dos filhos dela, e isso não é nada engraçado.

-Eu sei que você é bem grandinho pra ser meu filho, Sirius, mas eu só quero ver você bem. – Molly admitiu, amarrando a cara. Rony costumava fazer essa mesma expressão quando admitia algo que não queria para Hermione, sabendo que ela estava certa. – E não vou mudar de idéia com relação à sua aparência.

-Eu preferia quando você não gostava de mim, Molly, achando que eu era um louco psicótico que não merecia confiança. – Sirius apoiou os pés sobre a mesa, indolente, como se quisesse provar que era muito senhor de si, obrigado, e não precisava que alguém ficasse dando palpites na sua aparência. – Ao menos não implicava com o meu cabelo. O Dumbledore tem cabelo comprido, não deve ver uma tesoura há séculos. Por que eu deveria me submeter aos caprichos estéticos de vocês?

-Eu acho que a Molly tá certa, sabe... – Tonks analisou Sirius, aproximando-se dele, ainda rindo e procurando analisá-lo de vários ângulos. – Acho que dar uma ajeitada no visual não vai te fazer mal. Se quiser eu posso fazer isso pra você, huh? – E então sorriu, matreira e perigosamente, erguendo-se do banco onde estava sentada e apoiando as mãos na mesa comprida da cozinha, para encarar Sirius melhor.

-_Nym_... até você? – Sirius forçou uma expressão dramática, como se tivesse sido apunhalado pelas costas, mas sabendo ser o foco daquele olhar brilhante e vivo e gostando desta sensação, sensação de estar igualmente vivo. – Eu não vou servir de cobaia pra vocês brincarem de boneca com o meu cabelo.

As duas mulheres não conseguiram segurar a risada; e Molly ainda fizera um comentário qualquer sobre o quanto Bill também era teimoso e que isso era "birra de garotos", antes de sair, sob o pretexto de visitar o marido no St. Mungus.

Era notável a mudança que se operara em Sirius desde a chegada de Harry para o Natal. A atual situação no mundo bruxo não podia ser definida como excelente: o ataque ao Sr. Weasley no Departamento de Mistérios somado ao sonho que Harry tivera sobre ele era um fator gravíssimo; mas ter Harry ali, mesmo assim, mudava tudo. Somente a presença do afilhado era capaz de minar aquela amargura de Sirius, e ele realmente se dispusera a tornar o Natal uma data agradável para todos.

E havia um motivo secreto para se manter ocupado, para fugir dos olhares risonhos e vivos, do ar apaixonado desses mesmos olhares que só não era visível para quem não queria notar.

Mas, por outro lado, ele gostava de ouvir aquela risada calorosa, petulante e despreocupada. De saber que era alvo da curiosidade dela, que adorava atormentá-lo por dizer que ele era tão misterioso quanto um desses "bad guys" de filmes trouxas, por causa do olhar soturno e ao mesmo tempo arguto que brilhava nas íris cinzentas. Sirius não entendeu muito bem a colocação, mas gostou da idéia de ter esse tipo de atrativo – adquirido a duras penas, é bem verdade – para Tonks.

-Nenhuma chance de eu poder dar um trato no seu cabelo? –Tonks mordeu o lábio inferior, uma sobrancelha erguida em desafio, com ares de que a recusa de sua oferta seria um grande erro.

-Nenhuma!

-Então você prefere que a Molly faça isso? – A expressão determinada vacilou por instantes, quando um ar de riso atravessou suas feições.

-Nem sob tortura! – Sirius sibilou, tentando parecer ameaçador, mas também acabou sorrindo; e o sorriso se transformou numa risada despreocupada, ao se largar na cadeira de forma relaxada.

xxx

Não era comum que saíssem juntos em missões como aquela, mas Moody insistira com Lupin que seria útil ter alguém com os _talentos_ de Nymphadora ao seu lado. O movimento na Travessa do Tranco mudara considerável e sutilmente nos últimos tempos, e qualquer suspeita deveria ser averiguada.

-O que houve?

A sobrancelha erguida em desafio, mesmo que os olhos escuros denunciassem uma sombra de sorriso. O olhar insistente de Tonks sobre Remus poderia ser tudo, menos intimidante. Ela apenas olhava-o interrogativa, esperando que ele dissesse alguma coisa, sendo que a única reação dele fora desviar o olhar, concentrando a atenção na rua silenciosa.

Ela estreitou os olhos, tencionando ser autoritária. Remus forçou um sorriso, que não obteve lá muito sucesso: Tonks parecia ainda mais desconfiada.

-Vai me dizer o porquê de você estar tão calado, ou eu vou ter que pedir uma dose de Veritaserum pro "morcegão"?

Ele simplesmente achava graça do modo como ela demonstrava preocupação. Mas também não estava muito disposto a falar sobre _aquilo_, o assunto proibido. Acabou murmurando alguma coisa sobre a preocupação com a guerra, Harry ou algo relacionado à Ordem. Apenas desculpas, ele sabia.

Tonks arqueou as sobrancelhas, cética.

-Eu notei que você costuma ficar assim com uma certa freqüência, sabe. – Tonks cobriu a cabeça com o capuz da capa, tentando proteger-se da garoa fria daquela noite. – O que anda te preocupando _de verdade? _

Talvez, se Remus não tivesse desviado o rosto, Tonks teria notado que ele trazia uma expressão amarga, como se, em pouquíssimos segundos tivesse envelhecido mil anos.

-Você não entenderia... – Ele mais suspirou do que disse, os ombros curvando-se ligeiramente como se carregasse o peso do mundo.

-Por que você não fala o que pensa?

-Por que você fala _tudo_ o que pensa? – Ele replicou, finalmente encarando a garota. E algo em seu peito parecia contrair-se dolorosamente quando era alvo daquele olhar, como se ela fosse capaz de ler em suas respostas genéricas o que verdadeiramente o incomodava.

Tonks sorriu.

-Não sei... – Ela fez-se de pensativa, segurando o queixo com uma das mãos. – Mas até parece que a gente se completa assim, você não acha?

O Remus de costume teria rido do comentário pretensioso de sua companheira, achando que era mais uma das brincadeiras de Nymphadora – ela era sempre tão viva e alegre e petulante, que não era de se espantar que o seu humor peculiar o brindasse com tais comentários.

Todavia, naquela noite em que o vento trazia suspiros suspeitos e o seu coração parecia estar em frangalhos e as sombras projetavam nuances curiosas sobre ambos, numa brincadeira de esconder com os raios de prata líquida que os alcançavam fugazmente, ele não soube como reagir, limitando-se apenas a lembrá-la de que estavam em missão e que o lugar não era adequado para brincadeiras.

Mas Remus deveria saber que as suas reprimendas pouco efeito teriam sobre Nymphadora Tonks, porque ela ignorou, como sempre iria ignorar, as advertências dele.

xxx

**FUGA EM MASSA DE AZKABAN**

**MINISTÉRIO TEME QUE BLACK SEJA "PONTO DE ENCONTRO" PARA OS  
ANTIGOS COMENSAIS DA MORTE**

_O ministério da magia anunciou na noite passada que houve uma fuga em massa de Azkaban.__Conversando com os repórteres em seu escritório privado, Cornélio Fudge, Ministro da Magia, confirmou que dez prisioneiros de segurança máxima escaparam nas primeiras horas da noite de ontem e que já informou ao primeiro ministro trouxa sobre a natureza perigosa destes indivíduos.__"Nós nos encontramos, infelizmente, na mesma situação de dois anos e meio atrás, quando o assassino Sirius Black escapou" disse Fudge na noite passada. "Acreditamos que as duas fugas são relacionadas. Uma fuga desta magnitude sugere ajuda de fora, e nós devemos nos lembrar que Black, como a primeira pessoa a escapar de Azkaban, seria ideal para ajudar os outros a seguir seus passos. Nós acreditamos que é provável que estes indivíduos, entre eles a prima de Black, Bellatrix Lestrange, tenham escolhido Black como seu líder. Nós estamos, contudo, fazendo tudo o que podemos para encontrar estes criminosos, e pedimos a comunidade mágica que permaneça alerta e cautelosa. De maneira alguma se deve abordar estes indivíduos"._

-Mãe, fala alguma coisa!

Andrômeda estava silenciosa há vários minutos. Tonks olhava a mãe apreensivamente, apenas esperando o momento em que seria coberta de comentários super-protetores sobre o perigo de sua profissão como Auror.

Mas a Sra. Tonks não havia falado absolutamente nada até aquele momento.

-Olha, mãe, não precisa se preocupar, sabe...

-Você é adulta, uma Auror formada que sabe se cuidar. – Andrômeda completou metodicamente, largando o jornal encima da mesa com um certo asco. – Mas eu convivi boa parte da minha vida com essa psicopata pra saber o quanto ela é perigosa!

-Eu sei. Todo mundo sabe. Mas...

-Mas é seu dever, faz parte do seu trabalho e eu tenho noção do quanto deve ser aborrecido pra você ouvir esse papo chato de mãe. Um dia você vai me entender, ainda tenho esperanças que isso aconteça. – Andrômeda afastou uma mecha de cabelo do rosto, suspirando pesadamente. – Como o Sirius está? Já que eu não posso vê-lo sabe-se lá Merlin onde ele esteja escondido, eu ao menos gostaria de saber se ele está bem. Imagino o estado dele lendo essa notícia, se contorcendo de agonia pra "fazer alguma coisa". Sirius sempre foi o típico Grifinório: impulso demais, sensatez de menos.

-É, ele deve tá todo ansioso pra sair e resolver as coisas. Enfiou na cabeça que tá fazendo papel de idiota por não sair, que não é inútil algum e blablabla. – Tonks apoiou os cotovelos na mesa, encarando a mãe – Ele é sempre assim tão...

-Obstinado, teimoso e cabeça-dura? Ah, com certeza é. E até fico surpresa em saber que ele anda tão quieto, Nymphadora. Você não faz idéia das coisas que ele aprontava em Grimmauld Place pra aborrecer a velha Walburga.

Andrômeda acabou sorrindo, um sorriso meio enviesado e quase saudosista por causa das lembranças: somente as memórias das traquinagens de um Sirius revoltado eram motivo para que ela sorrisse ao relembrar antigas histórias de família.

-Incrível como vocês dois são parecidos. – Andrômeda ponderou, analisando a filha. – Não é à toa que vocês se deram tão bem, quando ele esteve aqui. Todas aquelas horas conversando com ele e as risadas e tudo o mais... Ao menos você se parece com o Sirius que eu conheci antes, apenas um garoto que queria fazer tudo o que o mundo pudesse lhe oferecer...

-Uhum... - Tonks tamborilou os dedos na mesa da cozinha, parecendo concentrada em algo que estava a quilômetros de distância dali.

-... e você não está prestando atenção em absolutamente nada do que estou falando. – Andrômeda concluiu, cruzando os braços. – Vai me dizer o que anda te deixando "encucada" ou vou ter que usar meus próprios meios?

-Maldições imperdoáveis continuam imperdoáveis, Sra. Tonks. – Tonks tentou dar um tom mais animado à sua voz, mas que soou terrivelmente artificial. – Assim como poções envenenadas ou atacar um funcionário do Ministério da Magia com qualquer tipo de feitiço não autorizado.

-Ok, vamos por eliminação: não se trata da possibilidade da sua "tia" vim nos fazer uma visitinha a qualquer momento. Tampouco você está preocupada com o Sirius por ele querer dar um jeito nisso – você, decididamente, não é o tipo de pessoa que sai dando conselhos por aí, e tenho certeza que você não ficaria podando ele.

-Mãe... – Tonks gemeu, tapando o rosto com as mãos. – A senhora quer _realmente_ discutir o fracasso na minha vida amorosa?

Andrômeda arqueou as sobrancelhas escuras, incitando a filha a falar. O bom de se ter uma filha como Tonks era que não havia segredos: o que ela fazia não era pra ser escondido, porque Tonks não sabia guardar segredos e muito menos era uma pessoa _discreta_.

-Ok, digamos que ele é um cara meio problemático. E meio traumatizado com umas coisas aí na vida dele. Daí que a gente meio que se envolveu _demais_ – E Andrômeda até podia imaginar o quão demais Tonks se deixava envolver por qualquer paixãozinha. – mas ele é tão... tão teimoso, com medo de sabe-se lá o que, como se eu fosse deixá-lo ou ele me ferir de alguma forma. É um medo bobo e idiota, e ele fica todo paranóico...

-Como assim "medo", Nymphadora?

-... e eu achei que tava tudo bem entre a gente, mas então ele ficou todo estranho depois do Natal, dizendo que a gente tava indo longe demais. Quer dizer, não é como se eu estivesse forçando ele a _casar_ comigo, não é? A gente só tava curtindo, poxa!

-Nymphadora, explique isso direito, hm.

-Ai, mãe, nem sei como explicar... – Tonks suspirou, bagunçando os cabelos que mudavam para um tom cereja. – Eu queria não me importar tanto, sabe. Não ter que forçar nada, ser uma mala insistente. Mas eu _gosto_ dele, entende?

-E esse "ele" tem nome? – Andrômeda sorriu, erguendo-se de onde estava sentada, para preparar um bule de chá.

-Remus. Remus Lupin. Um amigo do Sirius – Tonks completou, vendo o olhar da mãe. – Mas não precisa se preocupar, não é nada tão grave assim.

-Nymphadora...!

-Eu tô falando sério. – Tonks tentou assegurar, vendo o olhar de preocupação da mãe agravando-se. Exceto o fato de Remus ser um lobisomem, não havia mais nada de tão grave, além dela realmente não saber como as coisas iriam terminar.

xxx

Sentia-se meio estúpido em fazer aquilo, mas as palavras ditas, naquela tarde de dezembro que já lhe parecia tão distante, ainda pareciam preencher os seus ouvidos. A voz dela cheia de riso e provocação, os olhos escuros dardejando tantas coisas que ele já não era capaz de definir. O Sirius que ele fora anos antes teria zombado do quanto ele estava _frouxo_ e fora de forma, que a idade estava chegando e o tornando tão lerdo quanto ele costumava dizer que Remus era; porque o Sirius de antes certamente teria tomado uma atitude, pouco ligando para as possíveis conseqüências.

Bobagens de um moleque arrogante, que cometera coisas estúpidas demais e que o Sirius de hoje tentava remediar.

Voltou a se concentrar no que estava fazendo, apanhando a tesoura que estava sobre a mesinha de cabeceira. O grande espelho que ficava no antigo quarto da Sra. Black, agora ocupado por seu filho indigno, era o mais adequado para o que pretendia, devido à boa iluminação que o quarto proporcionava em comparação aos demais cômodos de Grimmauld Place. Por mais estranho que parecesse, Sirius não conseguiu retornar ao seu antigo quarto: aquilo estava tão impregnado de boas lembranças de tempos mais felizes – obviamente eram as lembranças dos marotos, não havia nada mais além disso que valesse a pena em seu passado – que ele preferiu manter o quarto como um memorial.

Começou a cuidadosamente separar as mechas de cabelo, que permaneciam imaculadamente negras, mesmo depois de todos aqueles anos em Azkaban – Sirius havia observado, notando o quanto parecia envelhecido e quase maléfico com aquele cabelo longo em mechas desiguais e seu olhar mais sombrio, tornando seus olhos quase negros.

-Você está irreconhecível, meu caro! – O Sirius do espelho desdenhou, sorrindo cinicamente.

-_Nós_ estamos, então. – O Sirius real respondeu no mesmo tom, voltando a se concentrar nas tesouradas que resultavam em longas mechas negras que iam se acumulando no tapete puído que já fora o orgulho da Sra. Black.

-Você gosta dela, não gosta?

-Do quê você está falando? – O Sirius do lado de cá do espelho perguntou despreocupadamente, aparando a franja.

-Não "do quê", mas "de quem". – O Sirius do reflexo ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, mirando as unhas como se elas fossem muito interessantes. – E você sabe de quem eu estou falando.

-Ora, mas que...!

-Você pode tentar se enganar, mas não a mim! – O Sirius do reflexo soltou um risinho de escárnio. Ou seria algo semelhante à piedade? – E nós sabemos exatamente o que está acontecendo.

-Cale a boca! – Sirius sibilou, respirando fundo.

-Falando sozinho, primo? – Tonks riu, encostando-se no batente da porta, as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos traseiros do jeans surrado.

-Você devia saber, _Nym_, que sanidade é uma dádiva pra qualquer um que passe muito tempo embaixo desse teto. – Sirius observou a garota atrás de si, através do reflexo do espelho envelhecido.

-Ahhh, eu não acredito! – Tonks arregalou os olhos, risonha e feliz, batendo palmas de empolgação, ao reparar melhor em Sirius. – A Molly vai ficar louca quando vir isso. Deixa eu ver como ficou? – E nisso já estava rodeando Sirius, tagarelando como nunca e mexendo, sem cerimônias, no cabelo de Sirius, vendo como ele ficava com o corte novo. – Eu sabia que você ia acabar fazendo isso. O meu poder de persuasão...

-Eu chamaria isso de insistência! – Sirius interrompeu, fazendo-se de pensativo.

-O meu poder de persuasão sempre foi muito competente. – Tonks ergueu o queixo, imponente como só alguém que carregasse um resquício do sangue dos Black sabia fazer, forçando uma expressão metódica. – Eu sempre sei o que é melhor!

-Então, você realmente sabe tudo, posso supor? – Ele jogou a cabeça para trás, rindo aquela risada rouca que lembrava o latido de um cão.

-Pode ser. – Tonks riu também, e então o desafiou: - Experimenta dizer algo que eu não sei, que tal?

Ela sorria divertida, despreocupada. Não notou que o semblante de Sirius havia mudado ligeiramente, do quanto os olhos cinzentos faiscavam para ela, cheios de algo que ela não sabia o que era.

Ainda sorrindo, embora houvesse algo de novo que forçasse os seus lábios ainda curvados, ele se inclinou para frente, como se fosse segredar algo – o que não deixava de ser verdade.

Agora Sirius compreendia perfeitamente o que fizera Remus agir daquela forma, o quanto Tonks era especial, diferente e única. Palpitava nele algo que ele achava estar adormecido em seu peito e qualquer pensamento racional que existisse evaporara-se ao encarar aqueles brilhantes olhos negros que pareciam tragá-lo para um outro universo.

E antes que pudesse se controlar, ele a beijara.

---

¹ I want you (she's so heavy) – the beatles  
A letra não é lá original, mas a escolha foi totalmente influenciada pelo filme "across the universe" (assistam!) e o quanto a melodia é intensa e tals. E acho que é meio a ver com o sirius e a tonks, e ao mesmo tempo com o remus... eh! XD Por isso eu recomendo a leitura do capítulo ao som dessa música. ;D

Capítulo dedicado à melhor beta do mundo. Que, além de me incentivar à voltar a essa fic, fez um tutorial "MARA" que me ajudou a compor a última cena. Adoro-te, coisinha!


	6. Gimme Shelter

**Capítulo 5 - Gimme Shelter¹**

_"Oh, a storm is threatning__  
__My very life today__  
__If I don't get some shelter__  
__Oh yeah, I'm gonna fade away.__  
__(...)I tell you love, sister, it's just a kiss away__  
__It's just a kiss away"_

Tonks não estava preparada para o que aconteceu em seguida. Na verdade, nem ela própria sabia definir o que realmente estava acontecendo naquele momento. Sentia-se incapaz de raciocinar, ainda mais levando-se em conta a rapidez com que tudo estava ocorrendo. Num momento estava rindo com Sirius sobre uma bobagem qualquer, ela o atormentando com gracejos sobre o cabelo dele e então... ele a beijou. Sem mais nem menos. Como se a idéia tivesse acabado de lhe ocorrer e ele simplesmente se decidira por fazê-lo.

E com tal _intensidade!_

A metamorfomaga apenas se lembrava de, antes de tudo, ter sido engolfada pelo olhar de _tempestade_, quando ele se curvou para ela, sorrindo aquele sorriso misterioso que ela nunca conseguira decifrar. Os olhos cinzentos pareciam clarear-se, tornando-se quase azuis, enquanto ele se aproximava dela. Tão confiante e tão impetuoso! Assim como a forma como ele capturou os seus lábios. Primeiro o lábio inferior, como se quisesse prová-la primeiro, _bebê-la_. Tonks até tentou esboçar algum gesto – embora não soubesse exatamente qual, quando as mãos grandes dele abraçaram sua cintura com firmeza, como se ele não quisesse deixá-la fugir.

Como se Tonks fosse capaz disso no momento, ora!

Estava tão catatônica, que não sabia como agir – o que era algo inédito para ela. Não houve nenhum ímpeto, nada que lhe impulsionasse a fazer algo, a não ser permanecer onde estava. Talvez fosse curiosidade em saber até que ponto as coisas iriam. Não sabia. Sinceramente, Tonks não era capaz de definir o que quer que fosse naquele momento. E talvez não estivesse tão preocupada com isso.

Sentiu Sirius suspirando contra seus lábios, uma das mãos ainda segurando sua cintura firmemente, enquanto a outra alcançava o seu rosto. Sentiu os dedos dele tocando sua boca com uma estranha gentileza, enquanto os olhos dele capturavam os dela, como se todo o corpo dele quisesse beijá-la, envolvê-la... senti-la. Aquela intensidade toda correndo por seu corpo como se fosse uma corrente elétrica.

-Sirius... – ela ainda murmurou, antes que ele voltasse a se aproximar perigosamente. Então lábios e dentes tentaram forçar caminho por entre sua boca. Havia uma mão firme que segurava sua nuca com segurança, mas ao mesmo tempo tão cuidadosamente, deleitando-se com o contato com a pele pálida e macia, sentindo-a arrepiar-se ao seu toque, com as mechas de um vermelho-sangue despontando para todos os lados.

Tonks então fechou os olhos, permitindo aquele beijo. Sentiu a língua áspera dele invadir sua boca, insinuante. Os lábios movendo-se com uma certa sensualidade, que era impossível não se deixar levar. A mão dele tocando o seu rosto ocasionalmente, assim como o braço dele ao redor de sua cintura a trazia para mais perto. Dentes que prendiam levemente seu lábio inferior, antes de voltar a beijá-la com o mesmo desejo de antes.

Era essa a questão para Tonks: havia _desejo_ na maneira como Sirius a beijava, como se estivesse pouco se importando com o que estava acontecendo lá fora. Como se ela fosse tão importante e única.

Sentia-se tão mulher daquela forma!

Era bem verdade que Remus costumava beijá-la assim no princípio, mas sempre havia um pouco de... culpa, ou outra bobagem qualquer que o deixava desconfiado e receoso. Era tão difícil Remus se entregar por completo, ela se esforçava tanto para conseguir isto e parecia que nunca era o bastante para que as coisas dessem certo.

_Remus._

Por Merlin, havia Remus!

Imediatamente Tonks se afastou de Sirius, dando alguns passos pra trás. Seria mais seguro assim. Passou a mão pelos cabelos arrepiados, que instantaneamente se tornaram de um azul elétrico. Tal como ela se sentia no momento. Engoliu em seco algumas vezes, ainda surpresa e confusa, encarando Sirius. Esperava algum olhar desafiador ou insolente por parte dele, alguma resposta rabugenta, arrogante ou mordaz. Tonks esperava que ele dissesse alguma coisa, fizesse alguma coisa – qualquer coisa -, porque ela própria havia perdido o poder da fala.

Se Sirius tivesse feito o que fez apenas por _tesão_, ela saberia lidar com isso. Podia imaginar o quão difícil seria para ele lidar com tudo aquilo, ter estado por mais de dez anos preso e tudo o mais. Porque preferia acreditar que era apenas uma "necessidade física" do que por algum outro motivo. Eles eram primos e, embora essa não fosse uma justificativa muito coerente (era até bem comum no mundo bruxo o fato de primos se relacionarem, ainda mais no caso deles, que o parentesco já não era tão próximo), Tonks não conseguiu deixar de pensar na confusão que aquilo poderia ocasionar.

Sentia-se tão estúpida e sem ação!

Mas então ouviram passos arrastados no corredor, e lá estava Kreacher adentrando o antigo quarto de sua amada senhora. Olhou com desgosto para a desordem que reinava no aposento, e começou a sibilar impropérios freneticamente quando avistou as mechas de cabelo que Sirius havia acabado de cortar no canto ao lado do enorme espelho de bronze.

-Ah, imundície e infâmia, minha senhora. O que a mestra de Kreacher diria se visse seu aposento dessa forma? Oh desastre! – E dando-se conta da presença de Tonks, resmungou mais alto, alternando seu olhar mortiço entre a metamorfomaga e Sirius. - E a pequena _aberração_ ainda fica encarando Kreacher, como se fosse ele a anomalia!

-O que você quer aqui, coisa imunda! – Sirius sibilou, descarregando toda a sua frustração no elfo-doméstico. – E eu o proíbo - está me ouvindo bem?! – eu o _proíbo_ de falar assim outra vez com Tonks!

Kreacher apertou os olhos remelentos, resmungando baixinho, lamentando o infortúnio que se abatera sobre a família Black, mas não despejando nenhuma de suas ofensas contra Tonks ou Sirius, obrigado pela magia que o amarrava àquele mestre indigno.

-Vai dizer o que quer logo? – Sirius também estreitou os olhos para o elfo, e Tonks desejou nunca ser alvo daquele olhar. Era como se trovoadas soassem ao longe, escurecendo as íris que até pouco tempo pareciam tão límpidas.

-O mestre de poções está aí. Quer falar com o mestre de Kreacher. – o elfo deu um risinho malvado ao ver Sirius arquear as sobrancelhas, confuso. Então fez uma reverência e saiu.

xxx

Harry em perigo. Harry fora de Hogwarts, com a intenção de "salvá-lo" de Voldemort. Harry sendo estúpido e nobre por sua causa, sendo impulsivo ao não pensar que era praticamente impossível Voldemort pôr as mãos nele naquele momento, estando em _segurança_ em Grimmauld Place.

Sirius não conseguia pensar em mais nada que não fosse Harry. Sabia que vez ou outra Tonks olhava-o de esguelha, mas não sabia ao certo o que fazer. E o pior de tudo era que não se arrependia minimamente do que fizera. A única coisa que o incomodava era que uma vozinha no fundo de sua mente (Sirius costumava brincar que a voz da sua consciência falava como o amigo Aluado - e aquilo o perturbou profundamente naquele instante) dizendo que ele fora imprudente e idiota, deixando-se levar pelo momento.

-Eu acho melhor nós irmos direto procurar pelos garotos na Sala das Profecias. – A voz grave e cheia de Kingsley ecoou no átrio do Ministério da Magia, enquanto ele, Sirius, Tonks, Lupin e Moody praticamente corriam para o elevador. – Pelo o que Snape disse e pelo o que sabemos ser plano dos Comensais da Morte, a intenção seria atrair Potter para o Departamento de Mistérios.

Silenciosamente todos concordaram, entrando no elevador.

-Vai dar tudo certo, Sirius. – O elevador abriu com um som metálico e rascante, enquanto os membros da Ordem da Fênix saiam para o corredor que levava para o Departamento de Mistérios. Remus tocou o braço do amigo, tentando transmitir alguma confiança para ele. – O Harry é um garoto forte, já conseguiu se safar de muita coisa. Acho que herdou isso de você. – O licantropo sorriu, tentando, inutilmente, serenar o espírito inquieto do amigo. – Vai ficar tudo bem.

Sirius não conseguiu encarar o amigo de volta.

xxx

Tudo evaporara-se de sua mente. Sirius sentia-se vivo e lúcido como nunca. Como se estivesse sendo ele próprio outra vez, ao empunhar a sua varinha e duelar com um maldito comensal como fizera tantos anos antes.

Vira Harry, falara com ele. Tivera a certeza de que precisava para saber que estava tudo bem, sentindo-se, de certa forma, mais tranqüilo.

Derrubar Dolohov foi fácil. O comensal tinha movimentos tão lentos, era tão patético! Harry surgiu e petrificou o comensal com facilidade, quando Sirius quase fora atingido por um feitiço desconhecido.

-Muito bom! - gritou Sirius, empurrando a cabeça de Harry para baixo, no mesmo momento que um par de feitiços voaram na direção deles. - Agora eu quero que você saia.

Sirius, ao erguer o rosto, jogando os cabelos mais curtos para trás, viu que Bellatrix – Ah, a _adorada_ prima Bellatrix! – estava duelando com Tonks.

Sirius nunca vira Tonks parecer tão enraivecida. Toda aquela aura juvenil e despreocupada havia desaparecido de seu rosto. Sirius compreendia bem demais o quanto a Lestrange era capaz de inspirar ódio, convivera o suficiente com ela para saber isso. As varinhas das duas moviam-se velozmente, parecendo espadas de luz: Tonks era ágil e duelava com passionalidade, mas Bellatrix não era uma das Comensais da Morte mais competentes à toa. A mulher, apesar de mais velha e ter passado tantos anos em Azkaban, lutava com uma ferocidade doentia e não se deixava atingir por nenhum dos feitiços de Tonks.

Bellatrix moveu o braço em um movimento preciso, atingindo a _sobrinha_. Tonks desabou, rolando pelos degraus de cimento da sala de aspecto sombrio.

Sirius não precisou raciocinar antes de assumir o duelo com Bellatrix. Não podia precisar o tamanho de sua agonia ao ver Tonks ser ferida daquela forma. Teve ímpetos de socorrer a garota, mas certamente alguém faria isso. Lestrange não podia escapar, e ele tinha algumas coisas pra acertar com ela.

-Reunião de família, _priminho_? – Bellatrix ofegou, passando a língua obscenamente pelos lábios finos. - É uma boa hora pra ensinar "bons modos" para as ovelhas desgarradas da família, não é? A aberraçãozinha que Andrômeda pôs no mundo já deve ter aprendido uma coisinha ou outra com a _titia_ Bella. – A Comensal riu-se, afetando uma voz infantil, lançando outro feitiço em Sirius.

-Vá se ferrar, Lestrange! - Sirius sentiu o sangue latejar nas têmporas, arregalando os olhos em fúria. Defendeu-se do ataque da Comensal, investindo novamente contra ela.

O bruxo já não se dava conta do que ocorria à sua volta, tudo o que desejava, naquele momento, era acabar com Bellatrix da forma mais dolorosa possível. Um _Avada Kedavra_ não seria o bastante, queria exterminar aquela mulher do mundo de forma que não restasse um único resquício que desse mostras que algum dia uma criatura como ela havia existido.

Sirius e Bellatrix trocavam ofensas e azarações, mas ambos pareciam imunes às investidas um do outro. Fachos coloridos chispando para todos os lados.

Não notaram que os outros duelos haviam praticamente encerrado, quando Dumbledore em pessoa aparecera e rendera os demais Comensais da Morte. Lucius Malfoy bem que tentou se safar de alguma forma, não obtendo sucesso algum e disparando desafios para todos os lados, mesmo estando desarmado e rendido.

Somente mais uma dupla estava lutando, aparentemente inconsciente da nova chegada. Sirius desviou do jato de luz vermelha de Bellatrix: ele estava rindo dela.

-Vamos lá! Você pode fazer melhor que isso! - ele gritou, sua voz ecoando na sala cavernosa.

O segundo jato de luz o acertou diretamente no peito. O riso não saiu completamente de seu rosto, mas seus olhos arregalaram-se em choque.

xxx

A primeira coisa que sua mente registrou foi a dor intensa na cabeça, como se tivesse sido atropelado por uma manada de hipogrifos selvagens. Permaneceu de olhos fechados, ouvindo os pequenos sons que emergiam conforme sua consciência também retornava. Sussurros, murmúrios e passos leves que ecoavam ao longe.

Sua têmpora latejava como se ele tivesse tomado várias garrafas de Firewhisky e estivesse encarando naquele dia uma ressaca que seria capaz de derrubar um trasgo montanhês adulto. Ergueu a mão lentamente com a intenção de apalpar o tamanho do estrago, mas desistiu no meio do caminho, pois parecia que seu braço pesava toneladas.

-Oh, finalmente acordou... – Alguém murmurou acima de sua cabeça, e Sirius se esforçou para abrir os olhos. Tudo parecia muito claro, ou talvez fosse ele que tivesse ficado desacordado por tempo demais, por isso o esforço de mover as pálpebras parecia ainda mais desgastante.

Um rosto emoldurado por cabelos longos e escuros surgiu diante de seus olhos, quando Sirius finalmente se sentiu forte o bastante para mover as pálpebras. Um par de olhos escuros perscrutou seu rosto com atenção, em busca de qualquer sinal de dor ou desconforto.

-_Lestrange...!_ – O bruxo murmurou, a voz carregada de desprezo, tentando se erguer, o que ocasionou uma leve tontura para ele, que acabou arfando com uma súbita pontada na cabeça.

-Irmã errada, querido. – A Sra. Tonks sempre se horrorizava quando alguém a confundia com Bellatrix Lestrange e já disparara respostas no mínimo desconcertantes para quem ousasse brindá-la com tais comentários. Andrômeda crispou os lábios, mas acabou sorrindo de lado. Só porque se tratava de Sirius e ela sabia o quão atordoado ele deveria estar no momento a ponto de confundi-la com Bellatrix. – Sou eu, Andrômeda.

-Oh, desculpe-me, Andie. – Sirius murmurou, piscando várias vezes, até que o rosto da prima querida entrasse em foco e ele reconhecesse as feições que lhe eram tão caras. – Harry, cadê ele? O que houve? E... onde é que eu vim parar...? Alguém socorreu a Tonks? Merda, eu devia ter cuidado melhor da _Nym_, Andie, fui tão inútil! – Concluiu, praguejando, e sentindo a culpa comprimir o seu peito, somado ao mesmo desespero que o dominou quando viu a auror ser ferida pela Comensal da Morte.

-Calma, mocinho: uma pergunta de cada vez. Estamos em Grimmauld Place, mais precisamente no seu antigo quarto. Francamente, como você foi capaz de conceber a idéia de dormir no quarto daquele espírito agourento que te botou no mundo? Achei que você ficaria melhor no _seu_ quarto, com todas essas fotos de garotas seminuas e motos trouxas, mas que parece muito mais decente do que os outros aposentos. – Andrômeda forçou o primo a se deitar novamente, ajeitando os seus travesseiros como só uma boa mãe é capaz de fazer. Arrastou uma cadeira para ficar mais perto da cama de Sirius, tomando uma das mãos dele e o acariciando ternamente. – O seu afilhado está bem e está seguro em Hogwarts, e eu fui praticamente obrigada a jurar para ele que o chamaria ou mandaria notícias assim que você acordasse. Rapazinho teimoso, esse garoto!

Sirius esboçou um sorriso, boa parte daquele cansaço o abandonando como se a preocupação com Harry fosse um dos maiores motivos para que ele ficasse naquele estado de exaustão.

–Você esteve desacordado por uma semana, depois de ter sido azarado por aquela louca psicótica. Foi muita sorte da sua parte, por muito pouco você não caiu naquele véu quando a _Lestrange_ te atingiu. – Andrômeda sentiu um arrepio gelado percorrer suas costas, embora o tempo estivesse quente e fosse uma tarde sem vento. – Nymphadora também foi ferida, ficou internada no St. Mungus por dois dias. Mas o estado dela não foi tão grave quanto o seu, e ela já está por aí, de volta ao trabalho, pouco ligando em se recuperar devidamente. Assim que eu soube da história completa sobre o ataque ao Ministério – e somente Kingsley teve a gentileza de me procurar e contar o que houve com a minha filha e com o meu primo cabeça-dura - mandei uma coruja pra Dumbledore e ele permitiu que eu soubesse a localização da Sede da Ordem da Fênix, para poder cuidar melhor de você. Ah, Merlin, como fiquei preocupada com vocês dois! Achei que não fosse suportar a agonia de não poder fazer nada para ajudá-los. - Andrômeda concluiu com um suspiro longo, apalpando a têmpora e parecendo exaurida – agora que Sirius reparara melhor em seu estado.

-Ela veio me ver? – Sirius indagou, tentando camuflar aquela estranha ansiedade. Ansioso por não saber o que Tonks poderia achar dele por tê-la beijado de forma tão inesperada e tampouco ter pensado em lhe dar alguma justificativa. Desde que soubera que Harry estava em perigo no Departamento de Mistérios, o animago não conseguiu pensar em mais nada, exceto em salvar o garoto.

-Quem? Nymphadora? – Andrômeda perguntou, ao que Sirius confirmou. – Veio aqui várias vezes, depois de ter saído do St. Mungus – mas você ainda estava desacordado e agora ela tem tido pouco tempo, com todo o trabalho que o Ministério está tendo agora.

Alguns segundos de silêncio em que Sirius se permitiu pensar na metamorfomaga e na complicação que, possivelmente, ele acabara de arranjar.

-O que aquela vadia da Lestrange fez comigo? – Sirius fez uma careta, quando tentou outra vez se erguer e fora novamente contido por Andrômeda. - Por que eu me sinto tão esgotado, como se tivesse sido atacado por um balaço errante sob o efeito de alguma azaração pra confundir, se fiquei desacordado esse tempo todo?

Andrômeda remexeu-se na cadeira, desconfortável, torcendo os lábios.

-Andrômeda...?

-Ah, certo, certo. – Andrômeda acomodou uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha. - Eu falo, mas você vai ter que me prometer que não vai se exaltar... muito. Eu sei que não adianta tentar esconder as coisas de você. E é melhor que você saiba logo.

Sirius arqueou as sobrancelhas, incitando Andrômeda a falar. Naquele momento ele notou o quanto ela e a filha eram parecidas, falando as coisas sem muitos receios e segredos. Do quanto as duas eram impetuosas de formas tão diferentes.

-Magia Negra do pior tipo, Sirius. Uma maldição pra definhar. Bellatrix lançou uma azaração em você que tiraria a sua força vital em até 24 horas, provocando dores horríveis; provavelmente ela acharia muito interessante ver você morrer aos pouquinhos, fraco e sem defesas, ao invés de uma maldição da morte ou da _cruciatus_ que ela tanto adora. – Andrômeda suspirou, cerrando as pálpebras por longos segundos. – Acho que a intenção era criar um elo entre vocês, assim ela se fortaleceria com a sua força; já ouvi falar sobre maldições assim, mas normalmente o elo é feito através do ato sexual, algo semelhante ao que os súcubos² fazem. Provavelmente ela não conseguiu amaldiçoá-lo como se deve para esse efeito. O que me deixa muito mais tranqüila, pra ser bem sincera. – Concluiu, torcendo o nariz.

-E era por isso que você ficou com medo de me contar? Acredite, Andie, ficar fraco assim - embora a idéia de fazer qualquer _coisa do tipo_ com a Lestrange me faz acreditar que ser eunuco é bem mais aceitável - é quase uma benção comparado a ser trancafiado em Azkaban. Ao menos eu não precisaria reviver as piores coisas na minha vida por causa dos dementadores.

-Agora está tudo bem, meu querido, você está a salvo e fora de perigo. – Andrômeda assegurou, pressionando levemente a mão do primo. – Bem, seria perigoso levar você para o St. Mungus, já que para todos no nosso mundo você ainda era um Comensal da Morte foragido e sua cabeça valia montes de galeões. Então trouxeram você pra cá, para ser tratado aqui mesmo. Você é muito sortudo em ter um amigo como o Sr. Lupin. Ele identificou na hora a sua maldição e aparatou com você para cá assim que possível.

-Você conheceu o Aluado, então. – Sirius abriu um pequeno sorriso, mas Andrômeda não notou o quanto este sorriso era melancólico, achando que fosse apenas o cansaço diante de tantas informações. – Ele entende bastante de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, lecionou a matéria em Hogwarts, inclusive. Então foi ele que cuidou de mim, certo? Foi ele que conseguiu neutralizar a maldição, não foi?

-Hm, mais ou menos.

-Como assim "mais ou menos"? Andrômeda?

-Você deveria estar descansando, e não fazendo esse interrogatório todo, ora! – A Sra. Tonks cruzou os braços, ficando muito séria. – Eu deveria manter você sob o efeito de poções relaxantes, e falo sério quando digo que por muito pouco você conseguiu escapar.

-Andie, por favor...

-Sirius, por favor, não perturbe a Sra. Tonks. – Remus apareceu no quarto, encostando-se no umbral da porta, trazendo em suas mãos uma taça contendo algo que fumegava.

-Ah, por favor, não me chame assim, já disse que pode me chamar pelo primeiro nome. – Andrômeda sorriu para Lupin. – Eu me sinto uma matrona velhíssima e enfadonha desse jeito.

-Tudo bem, então, _Andrômeda_. – Lupin sorriu cordialmente, mas com um certo incômodo que não permitia que ele encarasse a mulher diretamente. –Como você está se sentindo, Almofadinhas?

-Eu estou bem, mas ficaria melhor se vocês parassem de ficar desviando do assunto e me escondendo as coisas. – Sirius fechou a cara, erguendo-se com cuidado para se apoiar nos travesseiros. – O que está havendo?

-Eu só quis evitar aborrecimentos enquanto você ainda está se recuperando, Almofadinhas. – Remus se aproximou da cama, parando ao lado da cadeira em que a Sra. Tonks estava acomodada.

Era bastante constrangedor para Lupin estar convivendo com a mãe de Nymphadora durante aqueles dias, embora a Sra. Tonks fosse observadora e sensível o bastante para não fazer algum comentário sobre ele, a filha e o provável-mas-não-assumido-relacionamento entre os dois. O momento não era propício para o assunto e Remus ficou grato por não ter que enfrentar alguma possível cobrança naquele momento.

–Encontrar um feitiço que pudesse reverter o seu quadro demoraria muito tempo e nós não podíamos nos arriscar a perder você. – Andrômeda comentou, parecendo preocupada.

-E...?

-E você sabe que eu nunca fui muito habilidoso com poções, sendo praticamente impossível que eu conseguisse preparar alguma coisa que fosse capaz de conter a maldição que te atingiu... – Remus tentou explicar.

-Não...!

-Então nós tivemos que pedir ajuda para o Snape. Desculpe, Sirius, isso é incômodo para mim também, mas não tínhamos outra alternativa. Snape conhece coisas que nós nem somos capazes de imaginar. E por mais que ele não goste de nós, ele trabalhou bem, mesmo que tenha sido persuadido a isso por Dumbledore.

-Você também conhece coisas demais, coisas _úteis_, mas nem por isso precisou se enfiar em Artes das Trevas. – Sirius esbravejou. - E quem garante que essa fraqueza que estou sentindo não é culpa do _Ranhoso_? Aposto que ele está deliciado em saber que estou morrendo aqui, dependendo da preciosa ajuda dele pra viver.

-Você não está morrendo, Sirius! – Andrômeda afirmou energicamente, erguendo-se de súbito. Remus afastou-se para o lado, surpreso com a postura da mulher. Talvez fosse algo que estivesse nos genes dos Black, mas ainda era espantosa a forma como eles sempre pareciam imponentes, mesmo que sem a intenção. – E eu espero sinceramente que você poupe as suas energias para ficar bom logo, ao invés de ficar reclamando como aquela velha encalhada da Tia Cassiopéia.

Lupin voltou a se aproximar da cama do amigo, estendendo o cálice fumegante para Sirius:

-Beba, isso vai te fazer bem.

-Não vou tomar porcaria nenhuma... – Sirius retrucou, crispando os lábios.

-Deixe de ser infantil, Sirius! – Andrômeda suspirou, parecendo um pouco impaciente com as queixas de Sirius. – Pensei que você quisesse se recuperar logo.

-E se isso for um veneno? – O animago parecia desgostoso. – Como você quer que eu confie em algo feito pelo Seboso?

-Isso é uma simples e inofensiva poção tranqüilizante, para que você não fique agitado enquanto se recupera. Não se preocupe, a poção não foi feita por Snape, mas feita por mim; eu costumava preparar essa poção quando Nymphadora era pequena e ficava doente.

Remus aproximou o cálice dos lábios de Sirius, e murmurou de modo que a mulher não o ouvisse: – E acho melhor que você beba logo, pois alguém aqui vai acabar perdendo o resto da paciência com você e eu não gostaria de estar por perto para presenciar.

xxx

Ele observava a movimentação na plataforma de trem, e era impossível não se recordar do quão agradável era aquele clima. A despreocupação juvenil que parecia estampada nos rostos alegres e animados para o início das férias escolares, mesmo que soubessem que as coisas não estavam tão boas assim fora dos muros protetores de Hogwarts. Como se o fato de serem jovens e o verão estar tão próximo fosse o bastante para insuflá-los de coragem. Remus não os culpava. Anos antes, ele também se sentira daquela forma, quando era apenas um Maroto, cercado pelos amigos, e achando que nada seria capaz de atingi-los.

Com o canto dos olhos, viu Nymphadora se equilibrar na ponta dos pés, tentando enxergar alguma coisa no meio da multidão de estudantes.

-Ali, Remus, eu já estou vendo ele, junto com Ron e Hermione! – A auror exclamou, apoiando a mão no ombro do licantropo, evitando uma provável queda. – Arthur e Molly já os encontraram do lado de lá da plataforma.

-Gárgulas vorazes! Tente chamar menos a atenção, Tonks! – Moody reclamou, ajeitando o chapéu que escondia seu olho mágico. Ele, Lupin e Tonks aguardavam por Harry no lado trouxa da estação, para assegurar a segurança do garoto. – A intenção é que passemos por trouxas e você não tem colaborado muito com esse cabelo aí.

Tonks apenas sorriu, divertida e insolente, fazendo questão de arrepiar ainda mais os cabelos rosa-chiclete.

Lupin observou com divertida curiosidade as expressões de espanto que os parentes trouxas de Harry fizeram quando ele, Tonks e Moody cumprimentaram Harry efusivamente, assim como Hermione e os demais Weasleys.

-Beleza, Harry? – Tonks perguntou, bagunçando carinhosamente os já rebeldes cabelos de Harry e depois acenando para os demais.

-Bem, eu acho. – Harry respondeu, encolhendo os ombros. – E o _Snuffles_?

-Reclamando, como sempre. – Lupin suspirou, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos da calça. – Ele está particularmente insuportável por esses dias, por não poder sair de casa e ficar zanzando por aí. Ameaçou assumir a forma animaga e ficar de prontidão na casa da sua família trouxa, pra cuidar de você e garantir que nenhum comensal fizesse algo, já que você ainda não pode sair da casa dos seus tios.

-Ele me mandou uma carta enorme, me chamou de irresponsável e tudo o mais. – Harry fez uma careta, recebendo um tapinha consolador de Ron. – Fiquei até com medo de receber um berrador na hora do café-da-manhã.

-E ele realmente pensou na idéia quando soube que você tinha procurado pela Lestrange pra tirar satisfações com ela. – Apesar da voz tranqüila, Harry sabia reconhecer o tom severo na voz do ex-professor. – Só não fez isso quando soube que o próprio Voldemort (Ron chiou horrivelmente nessa hora) foi atrás de você e que as coisas ficaram ainda mais graves do que ele podia imaginar. Somente isso o fez ficar preocupado o bastante para não te dar um sermão realmente grande, porque eu consegui fazê-lo entender que a culpa em grande parte não foi sua, que Voldemort o manipulou.

-Eu achei que ela tivesse realmente matado o Sirius! – Harry esbravejou, cerrando os punhos. – Eu mal consegui raciocinar na hora. Quando vi o Sirius caído, e ela gritando que o tinha matado, eu achei mesmo que isso tivesse acontecido.

-Mas você sabe que o Sirius tinha motivos pra ficar preocupado e te mandar todas aquelas recomendações por carta. – Hermione observou, acariciando distraidamente as orelhas de Bichento. – A Lestrange é realmente perigosa, e foi graças a Dumbledore que nós todos conseguimos escapar sem maiores problemas.

Alguns poucos segundos de silêncio, antes que Remus limpasse a garganta e voltasse a falar:

-Imagino que você esteja acompanhando as notícias d'O Profeta Diário, Harry.

-Hermione não deixa a gente em paz por causa daquele jornal. – Ron revirou os olhos, recebendo um olhar indignado da garota.

-É verdade mesmo que o Sirius vai ser julgado novamente? – Harry parecia preocupado, ignorando os resmungos dos amigos e voltando a sua atenção para Lupin.

-Bom, a situação dele mudou pra bem melhor, se você quer saber a minha opinião. – Remus sorriu. – Mesmo se ele fosse um Comensal da Morte, o fato dele ter lutado pra salvar você dos outros comensais, na frente de testemunhas, conta pontos a favor dele. Sem contar que a aparição de Voldemort no Ministério confirma tudo o que você disse no ano anterior. A credibilidade de Dumbledore está em alta outra vez, e ele próprio se comprometeu a depor em favor de Sirius.

-Disso eu não sabia. – Tonks encarou Remus, franzindo o cenho. – Quando...?

-Dumbledore me afirmou isso ontem. – Lupin comentou vagamente. – Quando Sirius foi condenado, Dumbledore achava mesmo que ele tivesse traído os seus pais e fosse um Comensal da Morte, por isso se recusou a depor, fosse para acusá-lo ou inocentá-lo.

-Mas o Sirius não vai ter que voltar... bem, você sabe... pra Azkaban, vai? – Harry perguntou. – Eu imagino que ele teria que ficar preso novamente até que o julgamento fosse feito, não é?

-Os dementadores se rebelaram contra o Ministério, Potter. – Moody disse. – Fudge, depois de ter feito todas aquelas trapalhadas no último ano, se demitiu do cargo de Ministro da Magia. Quem eles julgavam ser o pior criminoso depois de Voldemort lutou contra os Comensais da Morte. Tudo está em mudanças, mas não acredito que Black vá ser preso novamente.

Hermione franziu as sobrancelhas, em clara dúvida.

-Fudge certamente faria toda uma cerimônia pra prender o Sirius em Azkaban e depois fazer um outro julgamento pra ele. – Tonks ponderou. – Scrimgeour é bem mais prático, não vai ficar com esse lenga-lenga todo. Ele foi o meu chefe na seção dos aurores, e eu sei bem o quanto ele é diferente do Fudge.

-No mundo trouxa isso acontece de forma tão diferente... – Hermione falou e Harry acenou a cabeça, concordando.

-Sirius se comprometeu a ser julgado novamente, e a palavra de um bruxo sempre vale alguma coisa. – Lupin explicou. – Acredite, Harry, as chances de Sirius ser inocentado agora são realmente grandes. Estamos muito confiantes.

Parecendo mais aliviado, Harry relaxou a postura.

-É melhor você ir andando, Harry. – Tonks comentou gentilmente. – Os trouxas não parecem nada felizes em ver você aqui.

Harry fez uma careta de desânimo, agarrando a alça do malão.

-Não se preocupe, vai ficar tudo bem. – Lupin garantiu, tocando o ombro do garoto. – Em breve você poderá sair de lá. Nos mantenha informado de qualquer coisa que aconteça; se houver algum problema você deve procurar a Sra. Figg, que saberá como entrar em contato conosco. Sempre terá um membro da Ordem por perto pra te auxiliar, Harry.

Todos se despediram, e Remus permaneceu olhando Harry se encontrar com os tios e seguir em direção ao estacionamento da estação de trem. Os Weasleys também já estavam partindo, tentando (e falhando miseravelmente) não chamar a atenção, enquanto Moody mancava por outra direção, lançando olhares desconfiados aos transeuntes.

-Hm, hoje é meu dia de folga. – Tonks encarou Lupin, ansiosa. – Tenho trabalhado sem folgas há mais de uma semana, mas hoje estou livre de qualquer compromisso. Você podia me acompanhar até em casa, sabe... A gente tem se visto tão pouco ultimamente...

Lupin sorriu e concordou. Parte dele parecia se desmanchar por dentro quando era alvo daquele olhar, sabendo e sentindo que era querido de forma única por ela. A outra parte estava distante e pensativa, ponderando tudo o que vinha acontecendo nas últimas semanas, e na conversa que tivera com Dumbledore na noite anterior. Era de conhecimento geral que a guerra estava mais próxima, agora que todos sabiam Lorde Voldemort estava de volta e que tivera a audácia de invadir o Ministério da Magia. Mesmo que alguns Comensais tivessem sido presos no ataque (entre eles Lucius Malfoy) o Lorde das Trevas tinha muitos aliados, e era justamente pensando nisso que Dumbledore solicitara a ajuda de Remus para ser um espião no meio dos lobisomens, assim como Hagrid e Madame Maxime se infiltraram no meio dos gigantes no ano anterior.

Para muitos aquilo era uma missão suicida, mas se Dumbledore precisava que alguém fizesse aquele trabalho, Remus não podia se negar a ajudar. Devia demais ao velho mestre, pela constante confiança que lhe era depositada, e ele sabia que estava comprometido com a Ordem da Fênix para sempre.

Tonks parecia não notar isso, não parecia se dar conta das marcas de preocupação velada que envelheciam o rosto dele, parecendo feliz em apenas tê-lo por perto.

xxx

A visão do corpo esguio e bonito da jovem que estava adormecida ao seu lado lhe dava uma sensação poderosa de que ele ainda podia se sentir realizado, de que ele ainda poderia ser feliz. Mas no fundo, bem lá no fundo de seu ser, ele sabia, mesmo que tivesse receio de admitir, que ele cometera o maior de todos os pecados: traíra o seu próprio coração. Porque era uma covardia sem tamanho ficar Tonks, fazer amor com ela como haviam feito naquela noite, e fingir que estava tudo bem. Não estava, nem nunca estaria.

Remus sabia que a sua missão era perigosa, que não podia levantar suspeitas sobre sua vida pessoal; e eles já haviam levado muito longe aquele _relacionamento_. Era imprudente se arriscarem tanto, até porque Remus achava que aquilo não teria futuro algum.

Era tão fraco por estar dependente daqueles momentos com a metamorfomaga, tão covarde em não fazer o que era "certo".

Faltava pouco para amanhecer. Remus se desvencilhou do abraço de uma Tonks adormecida, procurando por suas roupas que estavam largadas no chão do diminuto quarto dela. Vestiu-se e, silenciosamente, ficou sentado na única poltrona que havia no quarto, apenas tentando acabar com o vazio que sentia. Queria poder não ser tão ele mesmo, não se preocupar tanto. Queria apenas voltar a deitar naquela cama, se embrenhar no abraço daquela garota e esquecer o resto.

Mas não podia. E durante aquela madrugada, em que ponderou, insone, sobre o que estava por vir, ele já havia tomado a sua decisão.

-Hmmm... – Tonks resmungou mais alguma coisa durante o sono, então abriu os olhos, tateando a cama. Divisou Remus sentado perto da janela, o quarto parecendo escuro e abafado por causa da janela fechada, sabendo que o tempo já deveria estar quente e luminoso lá fora. – Remus?

-Estou aqui.

A metamorfomaga coçou os olhos, vestindo uma camiseta comprida que estava largada aos pés da cama.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa, Remus? – Tonks perguntou distraidamente, espreguiçando-se, e dando uma olhada desinteressada no relógio sobre a mesa-de-cabeceira, mesmo sabendo que acabaria se atrasando (novamente!) para o trabalho.

-Estou indo embora. – Ele disse, sério e tenso, encarando os próprios sapatos gastos.

-Quer comer alguma coisa antes? Eu acho que devo ter restos de bolo de caldeirão que a minha mãe mandou pra cá, ou alguma tortinha de abóbora...

-Tonks, você não me entendeu. – A garota pareceu se dar conta do tom de voz mais sério, registrando também o uso de seu sobrenome, ao invés do apelido _Dora_ que ela sempre o ouvia sussurrar quando estavam em momentos mais íntimos. – Eu estou indo embora... Dumbledore... nós conversamos ontem, e ele precisa de alguém...

"Uma missão"... "lobisomens"... "não é seguro"... "diferentes demais, você bem sabe disso" e "não acho que nós temos futuro juntos"

Tonks ouvia aquele discurso pragmático, com Remus parecendo não demonstrar nenhuma emoção na voz, como se ele não sentisse absolutamente nada. Ela também não conseguia sentir, estava entorpecida, vazia, as palavras chegando aos seus ouvidos como se viessem de algum lugar distante. Sentiu as lágrimas subindo aos seus olhos, tentando contê-las de qualquer jeito, mas falhando estupidamente.

Lupin sempre dissera que estavam indo longe demais, e Tonks sempre argumentara que eles estavam "vivendo o momento", apenas "curtindo". E naquela hora ela desejou que nunca tivesse dito aquilo, pois ouvir Remus jogar aquelas palavras contra ela doía horrivelmente.

-Mas eu amo você... – Tonks soluçou, mas também sentindo a raiva queimar tão profundamente, que ela seria capaz de fazer qualquer coisa naquele momento. – Eu amo, seu idiota! Por que, Remus? Eu pensei que nós estivéssemos dando certo... e...

O sorriso veio calmo e sereno, como sempre acontecia; mas a voz soara tão triste e baixa, que dava a impressão dele estar sofrendo uma dor indizível.

-Porque só amar, às vezes, não é o bastante. – Lupin procurou pela capa, evitando encarar Tonks nos olhos. Sabia que ela seria capaz de ver, sob a superfície, sua resolução falhar e o quanto lhe doía vê-la daquela forma. – Entenda, Tonks, eu sinto muito que você tenha se iludido comigo, mas eu sempre deixei bem claro a nossa situação. É melhor que as coisas fiquem assim mesmo, você estará melhor sem mim.

Antes que a máscara caísse e ele revelasse o quão difícil era manter aquele papel idiota, Lupin sorriu fracamente mais uma vez e desaparatou, deixando uma Tonks chorosa para trás.

---

_¹ Gimme Shelter – The Rolling Stones_  
Essa é uma daquelas músicas que ficam esquecidas na memória por muito tempo, quando, do nada, você volta a ouvir e vicia. Uma vez vi uma montagem Remus/Tonks no youtube com essa música, e era tão bem feita (usando os atores de HP, mesmo), como se fosse o Remus contando a história da primeira guerra pra Tonks e tal. Daí eu achei que ia encaixar muito bem no capítulo, que já é mais romance/drama que os anteriores - aliás, esse é o tom da fic no geral. Pena que o vídeo já não esteja mais no youtube. Era muito bom mesmo.

²Súcubos são demônios femininos que assumem a forma que mais atrai sua vítima (masculina) para que, através do ato sexual durante o sono, possa sugar a sua energia vital. Mas não, não foi isso o que a adorável Bellatrix fez com o Sirius. XD

Pra quem notou, nesse capítulo, assim como em alguns dos anteriores, têm cenas ou falas dos livros mesmo (Canon, minha gente!); mas daqui pra frente já não vou seguir tão fielmente os acontecimentos dos livros (como também está óbvio), já que a proposta é uma realidade alternativa em que o Sirius não morre naquele véu fedorento: sério, o Sirius (haha, sem trocadilhos) morrer daquela forma não fez o menor sentido e eu sempre fiquei com uma vontadezinha de escrever uma realidade alternativa em que ele estivesse vivo.

Ain, e triângulos amorosos são ton legais e sécsys. E cheios de angst e "quero mas não devo" e tals. Hahaha. Sorry se o capítulo ficou muito longo (o maior desta fic até agora!), mas tinha pontas soltas que eu precisava amarrar para que não ficasse muito nonsense a sobrevivência do Sirius e sua possível liberdade, assim como as coisas entre Lupin e Tonks. De forma alguma quero que o Remus pareça um motherfucker (embora, às vezes, eu tenha vontade de dar um "pedala" nele), porque os motivos dele são super justificáveis, mas acredito que independente da morte do Sirius no livro 5, o Remus iria ser espião no meio dos lobisomens e terminaria com a Tonks.

E juro que não vou desistir da fic. Mesmo que o capítulo passado não tenha recebido nenhum review, não vou desanimar e ficar dando uma de dramaqueen (mas comentários são um incentivo a mais), a menos que eu fique muito sem tempo pra não postar nada. ^.^. Ok, parei com essa N/A gigante.

Enfim, até o próximo – que ainda não sei quando sai. E obrigada a quem persiste na leitura, mesmo que fique mudinho.

See ya


End file.
